Ego Brain
by AesaDahl
Summary: They say that death and love hold a very thin line, so when two bounty hunters set their eyes on the Kazekage, one must chose to either break down her barriers, her promises, and the life she is accustomed to, and fall in love. Will ego let the heart win?
1. Falling On

**NEW STORY!**

**ALL OTHERS ON HIATUS!**

**Don't ask why, please.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, ALYSIA TSUKADA AND ITSUKA NOGI.**

******

Falling On

She staggered across the sand dunes, gasping for air. Her brown hair whipped around her face. The sand storm threw the fine rocks into her green eyes, making her rub them in frustration. The temperature was unbearably warm, making her sweat. Her golden haired friend collapsed in defeat.

"Itsuka!" the girl cried out, forcing her way over to the other girl.

"I told you this was crazy, Alys! Because of you, we won't survive, let alone collect the bounty!" The blond's words were harsh, stinging the brunette's already wounded pride.

"Lier! If we can just make it through this, we'll make it, get our victim, collect the bounty and be on our way!"

"That's a pretty damn big 'if', Alysia!"

"Damn it, Itsuka! Just get up! Do you really want to admit defeat now? Being defeated by sand? Make some water or something!"

"All we have is a water bottle! It's not like there's any water in the air!"

"God damn it!" She collapsed, hugging herself. 'Stay positive, idiot! All we have to do, is survive. That's all we've ever had to do. Why is it so difficult now? Right! The desert is his playground, so if he was worried, he could make a sandstorm to protect himself right? That means we just have to get through this, and we're good.' "Itsuka! Come here!" The other girl dragged herself over.

"What?"

"Take my water bottle. Cancel out the storm."

"Then you'll die from dehydration."

"It's better than being pitted by the sand to death! Look, he could be controlling it! Someone could have tipped him off that a couple of bounty hunters were after him."

"Like who?"

"Remember when we got drunk and decided to take on this crazy mission?"

"Yeah."

"We were talking pretty loudly."

"You were, you mean."

"Whatever, regardless."

"I get it. Give me the bottle." The brunette handed the blond the bottle. The latter did some seals then dumped the water on the sand. "Suiton: Ame!" She slammed her palm into the water. It took a few minutes, but soon, they felt water break through the sand walls around them. They started running again as the sand began to fall, the rain washing away the sand from their skin, hair and clothes. Soon the desert saw a torrential down pour cascade towards the main village, Sunagakure, at the heels of the two young women.

"We weren't that far!" the brunette called to her friend.

"My cat like senses didn't fail me then!" the blond called back.

"Stupid chimera."

"Stupid human." They laughed.

******

The red haired man stood on the roof of his house, his cerulean eyes narrowed at dark clouds, and the sheets of water pouring down them. He watched two figures emerge from the rain, and continue running at top speed towards the village. He called upon the sand to take him to the front gate to wait for the semi expected visitors. The two figures, if they were who he assumed they were, were to be immediately arrested and put in jail, possibly put to death. As the Kazekage, he had a job to do, and that job was protect his people and his country, and himself, from any danger. It was part of an oath that he took when he took the job, and he would keep that oath no matter what.

******

"I never thought it would be that easy," the brunette murmured, slowing to a walk. The blond glanced at her warily, slowing to a walk as well. "The target is standing right there, waiting for us."

"I noticed. What should we do?"

"I'm hurt."

"What? No, you're not."

"Actually, I am. My lung illness, remember?"

"That's sick, Alys, not hurt."

"Okay, fine, that. Regardless, I can't breathe right now. So, I'm going to collapse, and you're going to carry me about twenty feet, then you're going to collapse from exhaustion. Or you can collapse first, and I'll carry your heavy ass."

"Go ahead."

"Okay." Alys grabbed her chest, where her heart would be. "Itsuka... I can't breathe." She collapsed into the sand.

"Alys!" The blond ran back to her friend. "Alys? You're faking this right?" Alys was deathly pale, her breathing very labored "Alys? This isn't funny... Alys?!" Itsuka looked around frantically, then seeing the village was only about 30 feet from where they were. She slung Alys's arm around her shoulders and half carried, half dragged her about 20 feet then, suddenly collapsed as well. "Damn it... I can't make it." Her sight was blurry and she couldn't stay awake. She heard some shouts, then fell asleep, her arm still wrapped protectively around her friend.

******

He saw them slow to a walk, the one collapse, the other run back to her, and carry her, then collapse as well. He signaled for some jounin's to go out and get them and bring them to the hospital.

"Gaara!" a young woman's voice called out. The red haired man turned, to her. "Who are they?"

"We'll find out when they wake up." His voice was low, deep, dangerous. The brunette's unconscious face flashed into his mind. Her lips had been slightly parted, a slight grimace of pain, her face tight. She had been pretty, but her friend was stunning. Golden hair, a gentler expression on her face. A spatter of freckles had graced both their faces, but the blond's were more noticeable. Where the brunette was pale, the blond was tan. Where the brunette was a little on the heavy side, the blond was slim. His brother would be enamored at the sight of the blond, and Gaara supposed that he should be as well, if he was to be considered more normal, but, as we all know, Gaara wasn't normal. No, he wasn't, not in the slightest. He turned to the woman, holding back a sigh of frustration at the fear in her eyes. "Temari, I'm going to the hospital." He turned and started to walk away. The woman stopped him.

"Why?"

"I'm the Kazekage." He vanished in a cloud of sand, just as the rain hit the village. He reappeared just outside the hospital. He walked in, and held himself back from hitting the woman in front of him, who couldn't hold back her gasp of fear. "Where are the two strange girls that were carried in here?" He asked the nurse.

"Th-th-this w-way, s-s-sir," she stuttered quietly, ducking her head. She led him to a room, where both the foreigners were laying, covered only by sheets. He dismissed the nurse and walked over to the brunette's bed. There she laid, covered only by a thin sheet, yet she was sweating, her breathing still labored. Suddenly, she gasped for air and sat up, the sheet falling to her waist. Gaara averted his eyes, after getting an eyeful of her, her breasts, and the peculiar scar on her stomach. Her eyes were wide, and her chest heaving, she looked around, and seeing him, pulled the sheet back up, covering her breasts. She tried to speak, but ended up coughing.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked, wondering why he'd say something so odd. She nodded her head, trying to catch her breath.

"Too much sand," she choked out. Her voice was rough from coughing. "Could I get some water?" He looked around for a pitcher of water, and upon finding it poured some into a glass and brought it to her.

"Here." She took the water and drank it slowly. When her glass was empty, he poured more water into it, shocking both himself and her.

"Are you the Kazekage?" she asked after finishing her second glass. He nodded. She looked at him surprised. "For someone who's rumored to be an evil, psychotic, cold blooded monster, you sure are being nice to me." He noticed that her voice, now that it was more audible and smooth, was very calming, but slightly boyish. Still, he glared at her for her words. "However, that's a relief. I was a little leery on coming here for my illness, because of you. My friend was dead set against it. But she came anyways."

"Who are you?"

"Me? My name is Tsukada Alysia Call me Alys. It's more relaxed than Alysia My friend is Nogi Itsuka. We're from Amegakure. Our passports are in my bag, if you were able to retrieve it from that storm."

"What are you sick with?"

"A recurring lung sickness, where my lungs periodically fill up with fluids and I can't breathe. It's rather uncomfortable."

"I can imagine."

"What's it like not sleeping?"

"What's it like sleeping?"

"Relaxing. But, why don't you sleep? It's not like Shukaku can take over you anymore. He's not even there."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'd sense the demon if he was there."

"The demon is right in front of you."

"You're not a demon. You're the sandman. The sandman is not a demon. Just the one who puts everyone to sleep with his gift, his power."

"Alys... You talk too much," a groggy voice muttered from the other bed.

"Itsuka! You did survive! I told you we'd get here!" Alys started coughing again. The blond sat up, covering herself and looked at her friend, an expression of worry on her face. Gaara noticed that the worry didn't reach her eyes. "Shit..." Alys muttered. Gaara turned his attention back to the brunette. "I need a doctor. Now." Gaara smelt the blood on her hand before he saw it. He looked at her then disappeared in a cloud of sand, then reappearing with a frightened doctor. He pointed at the brunette, then pushed the doctor towards her. The doctor straightened himself and looked at the pale girl, noticing that her breathing was getting worse, and that there was blood on her hand. He pushed her down, then took out a stethoscope.

"Breathe in for me as deeply as you can." She did, but it caused her to cough more, getting blood on the doctor's face. The doctor flinched, then said, "Again, but not as deep." She nodded. "You have pneumonia."

"I already knew that. Can you explain the blood please?" Her voice was hoarse again.

"Open your mouth." She did. "Your throat is raw. Don't talk for a while."

"That's asking the impossible," Itsuka muttered. "There's more to it than that. Her lungs periodically fill up with fluid to the point where I'm amazed that she's still alive. This is the second time that blood has come up. The doctors in Ame told us to come here, because you are some of the best and Konoha's Hokage is well, not likely to help her. Alys is one of our best shinobi, possibly the best tracker this world has ever seen. However, with her illness, what ever it is, she can't fight, can't help our country, or anyone else."

"I can help her. I just need to put her into a different room. She won't be able to travel for at least a month."

"A month? Are you serious?"

"You can return to Ame if you wish," Gaara said, annoyed with the blond's words. 'How can she be so callous. This girl is supposed to be her friend.' He thought about the one person he thought of as his friend. The blond from Konoha. Naruto. The one who taught him a very valuable lesson. A lesson he would never forget. In the years since he first met the jinchuriiki, when they were only 13, to now, at 19, Naruto was the first to defend him, even gave the old lady extra chakra to bring him back from the abyss. He always had a smile for Gaara, even when they saw each other now. Naruto tried to include him in everything when they met now, from sparring, to chasing girls. He looked back at the brunette, noticing the pained look in her eyes. Her eyes caught his attention. They were green with golden flecks, and expressive. They were the one obvious physical beauty that out matched the blond's plain brown eyes.

"Sukey, go home," Alys said, smiling gently at the other girl. "I'll make it back fine when I'm healthy."

"Are you sure?" Itsuka seemed confused.

"Yeah. Rest a couple days, then go home."

"Rain or sound?"

"Rain, my dear chimera. Always rain."

"Well... Okay then. Don't call me that."

"Sukey?"

"No. Your dear chimera. It's kind of weird."

"Whatever."

"I told you not to talk," the doctor admonished.

"And she told you that's asking the impossible."

*************

**Well, that was fun. End chapter one of Ego Brain. I swear the title will be explained at one point or another. But yeah. I hope you enjoyed. Alysia has a few issues to work out in her system, then a few issues to work out in her mind. Itsuka is a bitch. Plain and simple. I like her. If I don't get at least 5 reviews, I'm not updating. Muahahahahahaha!**

**...**

**I'm going to try and not do that again... **


	2. Easier To Run

**Yay! Chapter two!!! HURRAH!!! Anyways. Responses for the reviews for chapter one.**

**Arashi wolf princess- It does seem like that, eh? I promise the whole thing is explained in later chapters.**

**Scorpling-No-Okami- I'm glad you enjoyed it! And Thanks! I hope your sister enjoys it!**

_**A/N: I know I said I wouldn't post until I had five reviews, but fuck it. I want to update it... I finished it like... ten minutes after I uploaded chapter 1... So, here you go! Enjoy!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, ALYSIA TSUKADA AND ITSUKA NOGI.**

******

Easier to Run

The blond watched the medic nins heal the girl who was supposed to be her friend. 'I hope they kill her. Then we can wage war on this country. And I can collect the bounty on that fool and the Kazekage.' She smiled darkly, her bitterness surfacing.

******

Gaara sat at his desk, going through paperwork, assigning each assignment to different groups of genins, chuunins, jounins and ANBU Black Ops. His mind kept drifting back to the two strange women, mainly the brunette. He remembered her eyes and her smile, vividly remembered her eyes. They held a lot of emotions for one person. He recognized most of them from himself. Loneliness, anger, betrayal, bitterness. He also recognized a lot from other people. Fear, pain. But there was also a gentleness, a sadness that struck him to the core. 'She may be good at what she does, but she does not enjoy it.' He remembered the story of Haku and Zabuza that Naruto told him. Haku was as pretty as a girl, and had a gentleness that betrayed who he was at heart. For all he tried to be a ninja, his heart wasn't in it unless it was for that one precious person. The one person who acknowledged him. Gaara wondered who Alys fought for, who her precious person was. He wondered if it was the blond girl, Itsuka.

******

Alys laid on the hospital bed, her eyes closed, exhausted from the healing process. She heard someone enter and opened one eye. She caught a flash of red, and smiled slightly. "Hello, Kazekage-sama. What can I do you for?"

"Excuse me?" He was confused. Alys laughed slightly.

"What can I help you with, Kazekage-sama?" She sat up. He noted that she was now wearing a black tee shirt and shorts.

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Me? I'm fine. Exhausted, but needing to get out of this building for at least twenty minutes. But the doctor told me that the desert air could reverse everything that they've done today."

"What if you wear a mask?"

"A mask?" She looked at the redhead in shock. Then she hit her head with her palm. Gaara started. "Why didn't I think of that... Doctor!" she yelled. Gaara winced. The doctor ran in, then stopped suddenly when he saw Gaara. The Kazekage looked at the brunette.

"I thought I told you not to talk, Alys-san," the doctor reprimanded.

"I need to go for a walk. Outside the hospital."

"The desert air could---"

"I know, reverse all that you've done. But what if I wear a mask? Like a dust mask. The kind you wear for surgery and such."

"Well... I suppose that could work, as long as it's not for much longer than twenty minutes."

"Yes! Perfect! That's all I need!"

"Alys-san..."

"I solemnly swear that I will not say a word for the rest of the night if you let me go for a walk."

"Fine."

"Thank you, Doctor. Now as for that mask..."

"Here." Gaara handed her the mask.

"Thank you, Kazekage---"

"Gaara." The red head looked into her eyes. She smiled again.

"Gaara it is then." She affixed the mask to her face. "Well, Gaara-sama, would you like to walk with me?" Gaara looked at her shocked then nodded his head ever so slightly. "Good!" He saw a smile in her eyes, and felt the corners of his lips twitch. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room, out of the hospital, and away from it. Gaara stared at their hands, how hers linked with his so easily. She suddenly stopped and turned to him, then looked up. He followed her gaze. "The stars a pretty, no?" she asked quietly, letting go of his hand. He murmured an affirmative. "I personally prefer the moon. It's far prettier, in my opinion. The stars are pretty, tiny suns with tiny solar systems, all of them part of giant galaxies that are slowly but surely moving through the universe towards each other, soon to collide and all the tiny suns with their tiny solar systems will be destroyed in effect creating a new super galaxy with even more tiny suns with tiny solar systems. But then there's the moon. A beautiful silvery hunk of rock and dust orbiting not a sun, but a planet. Our planet. Ours and ours alone. It will still be there when we're gone, and it will disappear in time, whether when this planet explodes, or before then if another hunk of rock and dust and ice and fire hits it and shatters it into a million fragments to rain down upon this planet." She stopped, a soft expression in her eyes. "Sorry, I tend to babble about useless things. It's one of my many odd quirks." She laughed. "I could go on for hours just on how much better the moon is, in comparison to the stars. What do you like most about being Kazekage?" Gaara looked at her, then back up at the stars.

"The quiet. People will still look at me in fear for what I did, but they now respect me enough not to scream and run in fear. Why do you fight? Who keeps you strong enough to overcome what you truly feel?"

Alys lowered her eyes slowly, hesitating before answering, "I fight to survive. No one keeps me strong enough except a promise, an oath to survive even the harshest of things." She looked at him. "A promise to find some sort of other meaning in life, to find my own peace. Even though it's easier to run from that promise, to go find a hole beneath a rock and hide, if I did that, then I'd break my own heart. The person I made that promise to died years ago. That person saved me when I ran." Alys suddenly laughed. "That was too serious a question, Gaara. It's odd how comfortable I feel with you, the Sandman himself. I should go back to the hospital. See you!" She flicked her wrist and vanished in fire. The redheaded Kazekage stood by himself, then teleported back to his office.

******

Itsuka chuckled quietly to herself. She knew what Alysia's game was. She'd seen it over and over and over again. Alysia would instantly target her victim, get him to trust her, make up some sob story about her childhood, get him to feel bad for her, want to protect her, then she'd knock him out, take him to whatever bounty office was closest, collect the money, possibly kill him, then they'd continue on their merry way. However, because she couldn't travel for at least a month, possibly more, Alysia might even go to the extent of making him fall in love with her. Itsuka let out a loud whoop of laughter.

*************

**End chapter two. Thanks for the reviews all. Hahahaha**

**Itsuka: Why Sukey? Of all the names, why Sukey?**

**Me: You just noticed?**

**Itsuka: No, but you didn't give me a chance before...**

**Alysia: XD SUKEY!!! OMG! What's with Gaara comparing me to Haku?**

**Me: Is it a problem?**

**Alysia: Well... no... **

**Gaara: Why don't you finish your other stories first?**

**Me: Why, you liked Kaia that much?**

**Gaara: /// No....**

**Me: XD**

**Gaara: She won't tell you what's going to happen later in the story if you don't review.**

**Alysia: At least.... twice?**

**Itsuka: Five times. Review five times, and find out what happens!**

**Me: *sweatdrop***


	3. Imaginary

**Merh! Thanks for the reviews! ^_^;; Anyways responses please!**

**Lonely Little Angel- Thanks! Much appreciated, m'dear! And I read your others with Amane, freaking awesome! ^_^**

**Snowy Ninja- It's all explained later, I promise. Some of it actually in this chapter. XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, ALYSIA TSUKADA AND ITSUKA NOGI.**

--

Imaginary

(Threes days later)

The blond stood at the gates with the brunette and the village leader. The blond wore her characteristic brown and green skort, with a midriff showing long sleeved brown and green top and knee high black socks and brown shoes. Alysia wore a dark blue sleeveless hoodie and long sleeved fishnet shirt with black Capri's and black shoes and gloves. Both girls had their hair pulled back in high pony tails. Gaara wore his traditional garb. Alysia was finally healthy enough to go outside with out a mask, so Itsuka was leaving. Alysia had tears in her eyes as her friend turned to leave. Just as Itsuka was ten feet past the gates, Alys ran after her, grabbing her and hugging her from behind.

"Sukey!" she cried out. Itsuka stopped and smiled over her shoulder.

"What's your plan?" Itsuka asked quietly.

"I'm going to gain his trust, at least enough so that he'll lower his defenses. Be back in a month, okay?"

"Don't fall in love now."

"Me? I lost that capability when he died."

"You're in the desert. With a pretty red head. What was he?"

"Get going. Tell Madara and Pein that everything is under control."

"Naturally. Collect that bounty, Alysia."

"Just come back for me, you bloody chimera. If you don't, I'll find you, and I'll kill you."

"You'll try anyways." Alysia pulled back, a deep loathing for the blond in her eyes, waves of animosity rolling out of her, directed at the girl in front of her.

"No. I will. And if I don't kill you, you'll kill me, if you see me coming. Watch your back, chimera." Itsuka smirked and took off running away from the village. Alys watched her go. She remembered the first time she had met Nogi Itsuka. In the depths of Orochimaru's lair.

_She gasped for breath. She was the only human left. All the others were dead. The other three in the room were hybrids of some sort or another. There, a dog-boy, there a bird-girl, and over there a cat-girl. They were all fighting for one of two reasons. One was to survive, the other to get noticed by Orochimaru himself, maybe enough to be his next container. She just wanted to survive to get out of this place. Six years of grueling training under him was six too many. She wasn't even supposed to be a kunoiichi. She was supposed to just be a normal girl, albeit a bee charmer, and get married to a normal man. The first seven years of her short life were built upon that. But then that all changed. She tried to defend herself from the winged child, trying to push pushing her out of the way, but the bird child clawed her abdomen, creating a three pronged gash. The girl gasped in pain, and threw the bird from her. Being the last human meant that she was also the weakest, therefore the easiest target. Her pale green eyes flicked from side to side. The cat and the dog were fighting. The bird swooped in on her again, and the human grabbed her, breaking her neck. Then she sneaked up behind the dog boy and slit his throat, leaving her at the mercy of the cat. The cat girl was the same age as her, maybe a year older. They measured each other and were about to attack when they heard clapping from above. They both spun and there the wretched snake stood with his two lackeys, Kabuto and the Uchiha brat who thought he had life hard. She hated him for everything that he represented for her._

"_Children, chimera and human, two have survived. Sasuke, pick yours," the snake hissed. Sasuke looked at both of them._

"_The human," he said simply, coldly. The human girl spat on the ground, and drew a kunai._

"_What are you doing?" a female voice choked out next to her. She turned to the chimera._

"_Why do you care?" she asked._

"_You know who that is? He'll save your life!"_

"_Or he'll kill me immediately."_

"_You just survived a fight amongst monsters, human!"_

"_Orochimaru-sama, can I have them both?" Sasuke asked._

"_If you so wish," Orochimaru said. Sasuke jumped into the pit. The human girl held the kunai in front of her, ready to attack, the blood pouring out of the gash._

"_What are your names?"_

"_Nogi Itsuka," the chimera said, trying to smile at the prodigy. He ignored her, and fixed his dark eyes on the human._

"_Tsukada Alysia," the human muttered, glaring at him. He smirked. Then turned, offering them both his hands._

"_Come on. If you're to be my pets, you need to be clean." Alysia stared at the proffered hand._

"_I'd rather die than be your pet," she muttered. The raven haired teen turned and grabbed her by the front of her shirt._

"_The little bee has a stinger. Careful, bee, or you could get squashed."_

"_Go drown yourself, cockatoo." He slapped her. Blood spattered on his white shirt creating a stunning pattern._

Alysia shook herself out of her thoughts and walked back to Gaara. 'It's funny. Ever since then, I've had an obsession with being clean. I suppose I have to thank him for that at least. Itsuka has always had a problem with water, but stays clean because it's a necessity and with her control over water, she has no real choice.' Gaara watched the girl walk slowly back, his black rimmed cerulean eyes narrowed. She stopped in front of him, and flashed him a smile. "Sorry about that, Gaara-sama. She and I haven't really been apart in five years. It's kind of weird to not have her here."

"Hn... you don't have to force yourself to smile, Alys-san," he said, turning away from her. She stood still and stared at the ground. He turned back slightly. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, really. Just reminded me of that person is all." 'This could be more dangerous than I thought.' Gaara narrowed his eyes at her, then turned away again.

"You should go back to the hospital." He started to walk away.

"Wait! Gaara!" she called out. He stopped.

"What are you doing?"

"Paperwork."

"Want some company?"

******

Gaara stretched, then looked over at Alys. The brunette sat, her head on her arms on the desk, passed out cold. It seemed odd to him how familiar she was to him. He knew that he'd seen her somewhere before, he just couldn't place where. A quiet knock from the door. The girl didn't even move. "Enter," he said quietly. His brother, Kankuro walked in. He glanced at the sleeping girl and then at Gaara.

"What's this about, Gaara?" the puppeteer asked, motioning to her.

"She didn't want to stay in the hospital. She's upset that her friend left I guess." Gaara glanced at the brunette again.

"Does she seem overly familiar to you, Gaara?" Kankuro asked.

"Vaguely. Why are you here, again?"

"A message from the same person as before. Another warning about the two bounty hunters."

"Let me see it." Kankuro handed the red head the message.

It read:

_**Dearest Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage of Sunagakure,**_

_**I regret to inform you, once again, of the two bounty hunters that are presently after your life. They are two women. A blond, brown eyed stunner, and her more plain companion. They are already in Sunagakure. In fact, you have already met with both of them, are even taking care of them. I warn you that the plainer one is a tricky woman, known as either the Bee Charmer, or Death stalker She tends to seduce her victims, then betray them completely, usually ending their lives. Be wary of her. The blond is more stand offish and is simply called the Chimera. She is probably the more dangerous of the two considering she is not fully human. I've warned you twice now, dearest Kazekage, do not ignore me. I am merely looking out for you, because you seem to be too blind to see for yourself.**_

_**Forever your faithful servant,**_

_**I.C.N.**_

"I.C.N." Gaara looked at the script. "Warning me, and insulting me in one little letter."

"Who do you think I.C.N. is?" Kankuro asked. Gaara shot him a glare that said 'How the fuck am I supposed to know?' "Sorry sorry." Kankuro put up his hands and took a couple steps back, warding off any impending attacks. Gaara reread the letter, picking out little things like "Bee Charmer," "Death stalker," and "Chimera". He remembered a conversation from a few days previous.

"_Rain or sound?" Itsuka asked, a little uncertainly._

"_Rain, my dear chimera. Always rain," Alysia replied instantly_

"_Well... Okay then. Don't call me that."_

"_Sukey?"_

"_No. Your dear chimera. It's kind of weird."_

"_Whatever."_

"Is it possible?" Gaara looked over at the brunette. Her eyes were open, a dangerous look in them.

"Is what possible, Kazekage-sama?" she responded. He noted that the look wasn't so much dangerous, as non existent

"It's nothing."

"AH!" Kankuro yelped. "IT'S A BEE! GETTIT AWAY FROM ME!!" Alys stood up, and held out her hand. The small insect flew over to her and landed on her. "Alys-san! Be careful! It could sting you!"

"It's just a baby," she murmured softly, a gentle smile on her face. 'Bee Charmer,' a voice whispered in Gaara's mind.

"Are you a bee charmer, Alys-san?" he asked. She looked up, startled, her hand closing around the creature, not squishing it, just hiding it from view.

"I was supposed to be." The anger in her voice belied the gentleness in which she treated the otherwise feared creature. Gaara approached her.

"May I see it?" he asked quietly, forgetting that Kankuro was in the room. Said puppeteer, looked on confused by his little brother's actions. Alys nodded slightly and opened her hand.

"My question is, what on earth is a baby bumble bee doing here in the desert of all places?" she asked, obviously concerned for the little insect.

"Probably from the hives."

"The... hives?"

"People like home grown honey." Gaara shrugged. The bee fluttered it's wings slightly. "It's fuzzy." Gaara seemed surprised. Alys laughed.

"Bumble bees are. The fur on them helps capture pollens from flowers." She hesitated, blushing slightly, before asking, "May I see the hives?" Gaara felt something in his chest wrench, and felt an urge to hug her, but refrained from such uncharacteristic behavior. He nodded. The bee flew off her hand as she threw her arms around his neck. Gaara staggered slightly, before wrapping an arm around her waist lightly, barely touching her.

"Thank you, so much, Gaara-sama," she murmured in his ear. She pulled back, a light blush feathering her cheeks. Gaara had a slight blush warming his pale face as well. Kankuro cleared his throat loudly. Gaara didn't even flinch.

"Kankuro. Take my place for a while." Gaara and the girl vanished in a cloud of sand and fire.

******

Gaara watched the girl stand in the middle of the field, the bees surrounding her. The people who worked at the hives stood, staring in shock. The bees in question were not normal bumblebees. They were infused with chakra to make them produce more honey faster. It also made them more erratic, more likely to attack for no reason. But the girl stood in there, basking in the tales the bees had to tell. He watched her face go from ecstatic to concerned to angry. She waved her hand and the bees left her. With a circle of her wrist, she vanished in flame and appeared next to him.

"Which is Tsuki Momo?" she asked, her voice controlled, quiet. Gaara looked at her, confused.

"Why?" he asked.

"I promise I won't kill her, just which one?" Alys looked at Gaara, anger flashing in her eyes.

"Tsuki-san! Come over here!" Gaara called over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off of Alys. Alys watched the woman walk over to them. She was tall, with black hair, and pale blue eyes. 'Forget-Me-Not,' Alys thought.

"Are you Tsuki Momo?" Alys asked, putting a fake cheer in her voice. The woman flashed a bright smile at the Kazekage.

"Why, yes," she replied brightly. "What can I help you with?"

"Could you explain to the Kazekage and I why the bees are dying?" Alys went straight to the point, even though she already knew the answer. Tsuki Momo stared incredulously at the shorter brunette.

"What do you mean dying? And how could you know that?" the woman glanced at the Kazekage, giggling.

"They told me. Does the name Tsukada mean any thing to you, Tsuki-san?" Alys's voice had a lower, more dangerous pitch to it.

"The Tsukada clan is the best bee charmer clan. What do they have to do with this?"

"Tsuki-san, this girl is Tsukada Alysia," Gaara said, watching the woman's reaction. The dark haired woman started laughing.

"That's impossible! Tsukada Alysia-sama was kidnapped! She's probably dead!" Tsuki kept laughing.

"No. I'm not dead. I'm not who I should be, but I'm far from dead." Alysia smiled slightly. Gaara found the smile sadistic. "Momo-chan, don't you remember me, cousin?" Gaara noticed the bees gathering behind her. "I remember you. You hate bees. You're deathly allergic to them. Where as I love them, so they love me. Did you forget that, Momo-chan?" The woman stared in shock.

"Alysia-sama! It's not possible! You were a child!" Tsuki took a few steps back, her hands flying to her mouth.

"It's been ten long years, dearest cousin. Ten years, and no one looked for me, the sick second child, not the heir. Had it been brother Toshiro, all of you would have been summoned. But no. I was merely a burden, wasn't I?" Alysia's voice was low, mocking, sadistic. Gaara heard the pangs of sadness, of loneliness, in her voice. Gone was the gentleness he saw earlier.

"Alysia-san. Calm down." Gaara's voice was commanding. "You're not well. Your body is unstable, and fighting could reverse everything the doctors have done to help you. Besides, you promised me you wouldn't kill her."

"I said I wouldn't kill her. I didn't say she wouldn't die." Alysia, however had taken a step back, and was visibly calmer. "The bees will kill her if another one of them dies. All it will take is one sting, and she's dead. I can try to calm them, but she has to disappear completely. It's not like I can let them kill my cousin."

"Why are they dying?" Gaara asked her.

"Some sort of poison that is put in the water for the flowers. A poison that counteracts bee venom. Some one like Momo, if she was able to ingest it within ten seconds of being stung, she'd live, but any bee that touched her would die. It's made from a type of flower that's deadly to bees." Alysia laughed dryly. "At the moment, though, the bees are angry enough to die to kill her." A bee landed on the Kazekage's arm. Momo went to grab at it, but the others blocked her. Alysia looked at the bees confused, before smiling gently. "They like you, Kazekage-sama. I think that you have just gained a formidable ally." Gaara looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"They'll protect you. And they're willing to listen to you." She laughed, and Gaara noticed the gentleness was back. It comforted him.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"You're a natural charmer, Gaara-sama. They won't listen to just anyone. Plus, not many people can defeat a thousand bee stings in one go. The chakra they're infused with makes them not die when they're stinger is gone, just weaker until they are able to generate a new stinger, which, again because of the chakra, will only take a moment, with which they'll sting again and again and again. A very formidable ally that is very hard to defend against."

"I see."

"Excuse me, I need to go talk to the queen." She inclined her head to him. He watched her walk away, her hips swaying slightly, hypnotically. Gaara thought of the previous conversation.

_"You're a natural charmer, Gaara."_

_"Tsuki-san, this girl is Tsukada Alysia," Gaara said, watching the woman's reaction. The dark haired woman started laughing._

_"That's impossible! Tsukada Alysia-sama was kidnapped! She's probably dead!"_

_"Tsukada Alysia-sama was kidnapped!"_

_"She's probably dead!"_ Gaara shook his head.

_"It's been ten long years, dearest cousin. Ten years, and no one looked for me, the sick second child, not the heir. Had it been brother Toshiro, all of you would have been summoned. But no. I was merely a burden, wasn't I?"_

'Was she hated as a child?' Gaara stared after the brunette, the bee charmer. "Tsuki-san, what can you tell me of Alys-san's childhood." He glared at the woman. She gulped.

"She's a natural, a genius with the bees. If she had been born first, she'd be the heiress to the Tsukada name. By rights, had she not been kidnapped, she would have been. Toshiro-sama is an idiot, and can't even charm them, let alone talk to them. Alysia-sama can charm them, talk to them, summon them at will. Or at least as a child, she could. But she was always ill, her lungs always filled with fluids. She was shunned because of her one fault, that wasn't even something that she could change. A freak because she was a genius, but too ill to do anything with it. Then she was kidnapped, when she was seven, we've assumed by the sannin Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru?" 'Is that possibly where....' A tense child's face framed with auburn hair flashed in his mind. "Was her hair redder when she was younger?"

"Yes. That's why I didn't recognize her. If it weren't for her eyes, I don't think I would have believed you. Forgive me, Kazekage-sama, I must go see to it that the flowers are watered properly."

"Tsuki-san. I recommend that you leave the village, for your own health. Are you a shinobi?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Take a message to her family saying that she is alive and well, if you could, and that you are forbidden to return to Suna, for health reasons."

"When should I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"As you wish, Kazekage-sama." The woman walked away, stiffly. Gaara turned and saw Alys standing behind him.

"You shouldn't have done that," she murmured. Gaara looked at her, confused.

"Why not?"

"I almost prefer my family thinking I'm dead. It's almost... comforting to know that I truly am alone."

"What about Nogi?"

"Itsuka would just as soon drive a sword through me, as I would through her. We're business partners. Not friends. We just use that front. But I'm getting out of the business. I'll be hunted, but without me, they'll never find me."

"But you said you hadn't been apart in five years."

"We haven't. We were forced to get along for the the first two. Then we escaped, and had no one else. Do you remember me, Gaara-sama? In Orochimaru's hide out six years ago? I remember I wanted you to take me with you." She laughed softly, before coughing. She crouched down, covering her mouth and holding her stomach. Gaara went to summon a doctor, or medic nin of some sort, but she grabbed his sleeve, shaking her head. She looked up at him, her eyes, her green and gold eyes, pleading with him to stay with her. He no longer had the heart to leave.

*************

**Well, that ends chapter three. I'd like to make a special announcement to ai12love, who left an awesome review, full of awesome constructive criticism. And, believe me, I know that Haku is a boy. XD Thanks, ai12love!**

**Alys- Was it really necessary to bring my family into this?**

**Me- I'm sorry, but yes. It's a very important piece of the plot.**

**Alys- That you just came up with.**

**Me- No... I thought of it a while ago, before I really even delved into your character.**

**Naruto- Bullshit.**

**Me- Shut up, Naruto. You're not involved.**


	4. Comfortably Numb

**First off, sorry about the delay. My internet died because my father is a douche bag. Secondly, I would like to point out that ai12love is the most freaking amazing person ever. Seriously, go check out her stories. *nods vigorously* Anyways. On with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, ALYSIA TSUKADA AND ITSUKA NOGI.**

*************

Comfortably Numb

"Kazekage-sama, I need to speak to you," the young doctor said. "It's about Tsukada-san." The fire haired Kazekage looked up. He motioned for the doctor to sit and continue speaking. "Her illness. We can't continue to combat it. If she wishes to be healed, she needs Tsunade-sama, or someone almost as strong. Unfortunately for her, Tsunade-sama is in Konoha, as well as the young girl who healed you, Haruno-san, who is the only one who could possibly match Tsunade-sama. She needs to go to Konoha if she wishes to live."

"She can't. I'll send a message to Konoha, requesting medical help." Gaara signaled the doctor's dismissal. The doctor hesitated.

"Do you think they'll come?" He winced when Gaara glared at him.

"They have no reason not to. If you could." Gaara pointed at the door. The doctor nodded and bowed, taking his leave of the former monster. Gaara continued doing his paper work. A blond woman with four pig tails walked in. Gaara sighed and looked up at his oldest sibling. "Yes, Temari?" She sat in the chair the doctor had just vacated.

"It's about the girl. Tsukada Alysia was kidnapped at the age of seven, she was with Nogi Itsuka for five years with some sort of business, and she's 18." Temari was counting off the facts with her fingers. "Four years ago, two bounty hunters emerged, Bee Charmer and Chimera. They're targets have steadily become higher up, more influential political leaders. They have never lost, always getting their bounty in the end, and generally very quickly. Charmer, or Death Stalker, does exactly that. She stalks the target, finding out his or her habits, then she charms them, gaining their trust. Chimera, at first seems like she's just along for the ride, but then delivers the finishing blow, killing them."

"Four years ago?"

"Right after the Akatsuki took Shukaku."

******

Alysia stared out the window. The news had been almost devastating for her. If she couldn't get help from Konoha, she was dead by the end of the month. 'Some disease. It must have gotten worse than I thought. I waited to long. Well, at least I fell in love once. What was that saying....' "Better to have loved and lost..."

"Than never to have loved at all, right?" A man wearing the outfit of a puppeteer leaned on the door post. He smirked.

"Did I say that out loud?" Alys looked at the man confused. He laughed.

"Yeah, you did. I'm Kankuro. You must be Tsukada Alysia." She nodded.

"Alys. It's a pleasure to meet you Kankuro." She narrowed her eyes. "Come over here." He complied, a cocky smirk plastered on his face. She reached up and removed his hat. "Good. Not red, and no kitty ears." She grinned and handed him back his hat. "I met you in the Kazekage's office."

"That's right. What did you mean 'not red and no kitty ears'?"

"I knew a puppeteer with red hair. I had fashioned him a pair of kitty ears for a look alike puppet."

"Akasuna no Sasori?" Kankuro asked, suddenly tense. Alys tensed as well. No one had mentioned that name to her in four years. She stared at her hands, willing them to stop shaking. She shook her self out of it, and tried to laugh, but ended up coughing. "Tsukada-san?" He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Tsukada-san? Are you alright?" Blood spattered into her hands. She tried desperately to get a control on the coughing, but felt herself getting more and more light headed. "Tsukada-san? Could I get a fucking doctor in here?!" She barely heard him yell. The world went dim. 'I'm sorry, Sasori...' The lights went out.

******

Kankuro barged into Gaara's office, panting for breath. "It's Alysia. She's not breathing." Gaara stood up, and disappeared into sand, appearing in the hospital.

"Where is she?" he growled. The nurse jumped.

"They're trying to stabilize her condition, Kazekage-sama!"

"Write a letter to Tsunade-sama, asking for medical help. Do it."

"Yes sir! Should I add personal details such as her condition?"

"Yes." The nurse quickly wrote out a letter, addressed it to Tsunade, putting important on the outside of the scroll, before handing it to Gaara. He snatched it and transported himself to the message center after slipping another note inside of it. "This letter is for the Hokage of Konoha. It needs to be there by midnight. A girls life is at stake." The shinobi nodded and took the message, attaching it to their second fastest bird. Gaara watched the letter fly off into the distance and sighed. 'So much trouble for one girl. What is wrong with me? For all I know she's here to kill me. Maybe her 'charm' is working a little too well.' He dissolved in sand, going back to the hospital. He stood outside the room she was and watched her start convulsing. He felt his stomach clench, and his chest tighten. Yet he still watched.

*************

**A/N: THE NEXT BIT IS A SERIES OF FLASH BACKS. JUST A WARNING SO THAT THERE'S NO CONFUSION. IT'S ALL IN ALYS'S POINT OF VIEW.**

*************

Fifth death

"Sasori!" I screamed as I saw him collapse to the ground, blood pooling on the ground around him. Tobi held me back. The pink haired girl and the old woman staggered out of the cave. Tobi still wouldn't let me go. "Dammit, Tobi! Let me go to him!"

"It's too late, Alysia-chan! He's already dead!" Tobi struggled to keep my wriggling form from escaping.

"That's not possible! Sasori!" Tears fell down my dirty face, streaking the dirt and grime.

"He's dead, Alysia. Get over it." Itsuka glared at me. I turned my face to her.

"Get over it? Get over it?! That's like asking you to get over Sasuke!"

"As if you were in love with the stupid puppet," Itsuka muttered. I pushed Tobi away from me and attacked Itsuka.

"As if you know what love is, bitch," I growled, a kunai at her throat.

"Alysia. Let her go." A familiar two sided voice said. I glanced up at the man with a Venus fly trap on his upper body.

"Why? Aren't you hungry, Zetsu?" I asked sweetly.

"Not for her." That was the sweeter white side.

"I think she looks mighty tasty." That would be the more callous black side. I glared at the man, before getting off of Itsuka. A thin line of blood trailed across her throat.

"Should have just killed me and gotten it over with, eh, Alysia-chan?"

"Shove off, bitch. You're still slightly useful." I turned from her then started to walk slowly down the trail towards the cave. I had to say my final good byes to the red headed puppet master. I made it to the cave alone and I forced my self to walk over to Sasori. I turned him over, being very careful to not lose any pieces of the puppet. I held his head in my lap, and gently rubbed his cheek. I knew that he wanted to die, I knew that this wasn't even his body. But I never knew him in his real body, only that of his puppet. Whether it was his true face, or his shield puppet, I didn't care. As long as it was him, with his bitter, dark humor, his cold almost lifeless eyes, that when in private, or when he was angry, held so much emotion. His quietness, his hair. They drew me like a moth to flame. Or, more fittingly, a bee to its hive. He called me his little bee at first, but because of my interest in poisons, the nick name soon turned to Death Stalker, after the deadly desert scorpion. His eyes opened.

"Alysia..." he murmured.

"Don't talk," I begged quietly. "Your dying, Sasori." A ghost of a smile played on his lips.

"I know," he said simply. He winced in pain.

"Why? Why do you have to die?" I asked, my voice broken.

"We all die, Alysia. At least I was able to die in battle. Unlike you who will die in a hospital room because of your illness."

"Don't remind me," I muttered, glancing away from him. "Did you say your good byes to your grandmother?"

"Over twenty years ago." He chuckled dryly, before coughing slightly. "Alysia... You have to get away from the Akatsuki. Promise me that before you're nineteen, you'll disappear from them. Promise me that no matter what, you'll survive even the harshest, most painful things. Live your life free of the clutches of anyone who wants to control you. You're strong enough. Fall in love with some one who deserves you, and is your own age." I ignored the last part, but still noted his smirk.

"I'm fourteen now. You give me five years?"

"Stay with them until you have a certain amount of money, then disappear. With out you, they'll never find you."

"Zetsu."

"He'll understand, and probably not care." His voice was getting weaker. I had to lean closer to him to hear his words. "And, Alysia."

"What is it?"

"Thank.... you." He died, a smile playing on his features. I started to shake.

"No, Sasori, thank you." Memories flooded my mind as I choked on my tears.

******

Fourth death

"Itsuka. Hurry up," I growled. The blond finally caught up. "I should have left you to his wrath. Then I'd already be where I'm going." It was dark, not a star in sight.

"Where are we going, Alysia?"

"I'm going to find a group of people to possibly take me in as an apprentice or something." I kept walking, pushing through the trees. I smelt smoke and headed towards it, slowly and cautiously. I looked through the bushes, and was startled to see two men, a tall blond, and a shorter red head arguing heatedly about, of all things, what art is.

"Art is eternal, Deidara. Something that can be seen for hundreds of years to come," the red head spat. The blond shook his head.

"No, art is fleeting, there then gone, Sasori-danna," the blond insisted. I walked towards them slowly.

"What is the point of something that disappears as soon as it's born?" I asked, stepping into the firelight. "Art is a beauty that lingers, perhaps disappearing in time, but not instantly. That's just a pointless argument." Both men stared at me in shock, the red heads expression turning to amusement, the blonds to anger.

"And who are you?" the red head, Sasori asked me.

"Tsukada Alysia. The blond girl behind me is Nogi Itsuka."

"Do you know who we are, little girl?" he asked.

"Nope. But the fire looked warm." The blond blinked his one visible blue eye once.

"Sasori-danna? Do you know this girl?"

"She was taken by Orochimaru. He'll probably want her back." I stiffened in fear, subconsciously calling for my bees, and the fire. "I take it I was right." Suddenly, the blond yelled.

"Bees!" I realized what I'd done and called them back to me, asking them not to attack.

"Don't hurt them!" I yelled, putting my arms out. The red head sighed, annoyed.

"Deidara. They're just bees."

"Says the stupid puppet!" Sasori's arm shot out, pinning Deidara to a tree. I saw the blond reach into a pouch on his hip, then pull his hand out, clenching his fist. I sent the bees all to land on him.

"Do anything stupid, the bees will kill you," I said simply. Itsuka screamed. I glanced at her.

"What?"

"Sp-sp-spi-SPIDER!" she shrieked. I flinched. Then looked down. A little white spider like thing was on the ground in front of me.

"It's a bomb, Itsuka. Not a spider." I looked at Deidara. "I take it your specialty is clay bombs infused with chakra?" The blond man froze.

"How did you guess that?" the red head asked me. I looked at him, then shrugged.

"Luck." I gingerly picked up the spider. "The spider itself is very artistic. Too bad it has to be blown up." I called the bees back to me, and asked them to all go to their respective hives. "What were your names again?"

"Deidara," the blond said.

"Akasuna no Sasori," replied the red head. I smiled in relief.

******

Third death

I stood, naked, shivering in front of him. Itsuka stood behind me, still fully clothed. I tried to hide my body, but he grabbed my hands. "You're my pet, Bee Charmer, don't hide from me." His voice was quiet, slightly sadistic. A year in Orochimaru's hands as a favorite had turned him from an innocent bent on revenge, to a monster. I vowed that this was the last time he'd see me.

"L-let go of me," I whispered through clenched teeth. "I-I'm not the one y-you want, Sasuke-sama. I-I-It-Itsuka is." Itsuka nodded. Sasuke simply smiled.

"No. You are, Alysia-chan." He looked over my shoulder at Itsuka. "Leave us."

"NO!" I screamed, fire bursting out of my hand, pushing the Uchiha back. I ran to Itsuka, pleading with her.

"You can't... You can't leave me here, Itsuka-san."

"It's obvious I'm not the one he wants. You're on your own, Alysia-san.

"Sukey..." I murmured, collapsing, my hands digging into her shirt. She stared down at me.

"Sukey? What's that?" She was genuinely confused. Sasuke grabbed me by the hair dragging me away from her.

"No...no...no..." I started to shake more violently, then I started to cough. Never before in my entire life was I so happy to have my illness. Sasuke instantly let go of me and backed away.

"Itsuka. Get her out of here." He turned away, throwing a blanket at me. She wrapped it around my shoulders and helped me up.

"Do you want me to come back, Sasuke-sama?" He glanced at the the chimera.

"Fine."

"Yes, Sasuke-sama." She led me out of the room, and down the hall to our room. My coughing subsided and I sat on my bed, shivering, still wrapped in the blanket. Itsuka knelt in front of me.

"Alysia-san. I need your help," she said, a light blush crossing her features. I looked at her, prepared to deny her everything, then decided to use it to my advantage.

"When it comes to him, just submit. Regardless of how painful it is. Unless you want to be like me, and fight against everything, making it hurt more."

"That must be what he wants. Otherwise, he'd have went to me a long time ago."

"Probably." She stood up to leave. "Itsuka, wait a moment." I reached into a bag and pulled out a burn cream. "I burnt him pretty bad. Give him this. Maybe he'll be nicer to you." She looked at me surprised then nodded, leaving, almost at a run. I shook my head, grabbing some sort of clothing. Once I was fully clothed, and warming up, I stood and walked out of the room. I didn't really care what happened to Itsuka, but tonight, both of us were getting what we wanted. I was alone, and she was with her beloved Sasuke. Perfect. I looked from side to side, seeing Kabuto walking towards me. I sighed. He was probably going to try and use me as an experiment.

"Alysia-chan!" he exclaimed. "Why aren't you with Sasuke-kun?"

"I had another coughing fit, so Itsuka is with him."

"He'll kill her." I shrugged.

"Oh well. It's what she wanted. I need some fresh air. Excuse me, Kabuto-san." I walked past him, trying to keep what dignity my 13 year old body could muster. He smiled as he watched me walk away. I had nothing. No belongings. A little bit of money to my name. I walked outside and took a deep breath. Tonight. I'd leave tonight. I wandered back to my room, and saw Itsuka laying on her bed, mostly naked, sobbing. I looked at her, pity stirring deep inside of me. "I suppose I should bring you with me, eh?" She stopped shaking. "Unless you enjoy the pain that bastard inflicts." She sat up slowly, facing me.

"What are you talking about?" Her voice was low.

"I'm leaving. No one is going to stop me. If you want to come, get dressed. I'll be up top." I stood on my bed, moving a grate in the ceiling, so I could get into the ventilation system. I'd crawled through here numerous times. So I knew the all the ways to get out, all the weak points in it. I knew my way around the ventilation just like any rat, or other rodent. I waited two minutes before looking down at Itsuka. "Coming?" She cast a glance at the door, before closing it, and locking it. I shrugged and offered my hand. She grabbed it and I pulled her up. She moved the grate back into place. "Follow me." We made our escape, with no interruptions.

******

First death

"Toshiro-nii-san!" I called out, my seven years of life showing in my voice. My older brother turned, a flash of fear in his eyes. I stopped running, feeling hurt. It's not my fault I can control the bees. It's not my fault that I can talk to them. They just have such amazing stories. Why is everyone so scared of me. Toshiro stood very still, before sighing and coming over to me. He crouched down.

"What is it, imouto-chan?" he asked, pretending to be the loving older brother.

"It doesn't matter..." I muttered, still hurt from the fear in his eyes. He sighed in defeat.

"Alysia, you know that we're frightened of you."

"It's not my fault that the bees like me!" I yelled, clenching my tiny fists. I started coughing, and Toshiro stiffened.

"Alysia, you have to control your cough better. You know you're not supposed to run."

"I'm not supposed to do anything. I'm weak because I'm sick. I'm sick because my lungs are weak. I can't do anything to change that!" I pulled away from Toshiro and ran. He didn't follow. I ran and ran, until I collapsed on the ground coughing. Continually coughing. 'Maybe... Maybe I'll die here.' The coughing finally subsided, and I laid on the ground, shaking. 'I wish I was warmer...' I touched a tree, and a little flame appeared at the base.

"Well well well... A fire child, eh?" I stopped shaking. "What's your name little girl?" I sat up and turned. A tall pale man with long black hair stood in front of me. A boy, a bit older than me stood behind him. "Do you not have a name, little girl?"

"Ts-Tsu-Tsu-"

"Tsuki?"

"NO! Tsukada! Tsukada Alysia!" I covered my mouth. 'What if he's the devil? What if he's that evil creature that needs your name and your face to kill you? I'm going to die now..." I curled into a ball, crying. The other boy looked up at the man.

"Orochimaru-sama, is she okay?" the boy asked. His voice was sweet. I looked up at the pale boy. He was crouching in front of me. He had white hair, with two red dots above his eyes.

"She's fine, Kimimaro-kun. Come along." He disappeared with the beautiful boy. Later that night, as I tried to sleep, a presence appeared in my room. I sat up, confused. Then everything went dark.

******

Why are my memories resurfacing. The four of the nine deaths of my life. The kidnapping, the escape, meeting Sasori, and his death. Five 'deaths' so far. I'm at my sixth. I still have at least three left. Nine lives. I'm not even a cat, and I have nine lives. Funny how things work out, no? The only thing it didn't show was meeting Sasuke and Itsuka(ch 3). I think reliving that twice in a day is pretty harsh, and apparently my subconscious agrees. What is this place any ways? It's really dark, and kinda damp. But it's warm. I have become comfortably numb.

*************

**A/N: END OF THE FLASH BACKS. WELL THE LAST BIT WASN'T A FLASH BACK, JUST ALYS REFLECTING ON THE MEMORIES. BACK TO THE NORMAL P.O.V. AND STORY.**

*************

Gaara watched the girl finally stop convulsing, her condition finally stabilized. He sighed in relief. 'Finally.' He touched his face, and was surprised to feel wet streaks. He disappeared in sand and appeared in his room. It held a single mirror. His face was streaked with tears, his eyes blood shot. "Was I crying?" he asked himself aloud. He thought back to the girl convulsing, and felt his stomach clench again. He ran to the bathroom, and threw up. 'What's wrong with me? What is she doing to me?' He rinsed out his mouth and turned to see a worried sister.

"Gaara, are you okay?" she asked him. He tried to nod, but instead shook his head no. He walked past her and sat on his bed, holding his head in his hands. The bed depressed next to him, as Temari put her hand on his back. "What's wrong?"

"Her. The girl. Tsukada Alysia." He grimaced. "The girl who's here to kill me. She's affected me in a way that confuses me."

"Are you sure she's here to kill you?"

"Bee Charmer."

"So, the blond is Chimera?" He nodded. Temari sighed, then pulled her youngest brother into a hug. Gaara stiffened, then slowly hugged his sister back. He was surprised by her action, but enjoyed it none the less. He heard another person walk in, then felt his brother hug both of them. Gaara guessed that he was crying again, and that his siblings were as well. Why any of them were, he had no clue. But he could feel something, a deeper bond being forged at that moment. After a few minutes Gaara pulled away from his older siblings. He uttered two simple words that had an incredible impact on both of the older siblings.

"Thank you."

******

Konoha, 11:30 pm

"Hokage-sama! There's an urgent message for you from Suna!" the shinobi said. Tsunade looked up from her sake and paper work.

"Lets see it then," she muttered. The shinobi handed her the scroll. She grabbed it and read over the letter from the nurse, then read the note from Gaara.

_**Godaime-sama,**_

_**I understand that this is sudden, but the life of a very important person to me is at risk. I am requesting that you send Haruno Sakura here to aid the medic nins here in healing the young woman, Tsukada Alysia. As her guards, I ask you to send Uzumaki Naruto. I am begging you, Godaime-sama. Please let them be here by tomorrow afternoon.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Sabaku no Gaara**_

_**Kazekage**_

_**Sunagakure**_

"Get me team Kakashi," Tsunade snapped at her assistant Shizune.

"Yes, ma'am!" Shizune said, running to find them. In ten minutes, team Kakashi was standing in front of her.

"I understand that this is short notice, but, since the Kazekage asked so nicely, Sakura, by humble request, you are to go to Sunagakure and heal a young woman by the name of Tsukada Alysia. She has a persistent lung ailment, that makes her unable to continue to be a shinobi. The rest of you are going as her guards. Naruto, Gaara specified you to be her guard. He misses you, I'm guessing."

"When are we to leave?" the silver haired masked leader asked.

"Immediately, if you can."

Kakashi sighed. "Definitely short notice. Are the three of you rested enough to leave tonight?"

"Yes." Sakura smiled.

"Anything for Gaara." Naruto looked determined, as usual. The third member just nodded.

"Are you sure, Sai?" Kakashi asked the pale artist.

"Yes."

"Okay, meet me in half an hour at the front gates."

"You all could be there a while, pack enough for a fortnight," Tsunade said. They all nodded, and left. "Gaara, you owe me," she muttered.

******

The two older sand siblings stared in shock at the youngest. "Did...did you just thank us?" Temari asked, shocked. Gaara sighed.

"Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"For finally acting like siblings to me. For not being afraid to do something as simple as ask me what's wrong." He smiled slightly. "For not being afraid to give me a hug." He chuckled lightly, causing both Temari and Kankuro to start laughing. Gaara stared out the window, wishing that she could share this moment.

*************

**It seems like every chapter is getting longer and longer and longer... Oh wait... that's cuz they are. XD**

**Again, ai12love is awesome.**

**Gaara: You really like her don't you?**

**Me: She's cool, and she's helping me.**

**Gaara: You're an odd one.**

**Me: I'm an odd one? You're one to talk, Gaara.**

**Alys: Sh, Lynne! He's in denial!**

**Me: XD**

**Gaara: -_-;;**

**Alys: XD **


	5. No Other Way

**Okay, I hate not having internet.... I don't like depending on my mother's computer... Scratch that, I hate depending on my mother's computer.... **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, ALYSIA TSUKADA AND ITSUKA NOGI.**

*************

No Other Way

The red head sat in his desk, trying to do his paper work for the day. He was frantic, but his form showing nothing but impatience. His eyes however showed that something was seriously wrong. It was 2:34 in the afternoon, and the Konoha nin still weren't here. This paperwork was not helping, either. He glared at the paper then stood up, stretching. He looked out the window, and saw four figures running towards the village. 'Konoha,' he thought, transporting himself to the front gate. In the lead was a blond man, wearing an orange and black jumpsuit. He was flanked by a woman with pink hair wearing a red and black out fit, a black haired man wearing black, and a silver haired masked jounin. Gaara smiled slightly. The team from Konoha was finally here. He stood, his arms crossed, the wind playing with his hair lightly. The blond reached him.

"GAARA!" he yelled, tackling the red head. They both hit the ground, the blond hugging the other man.

"Hello, Naruto," Gaara said. He looked up at the others who had just arrived. The pink haired woman growled, then hit Naruto off of the Kazekage. She then helped Gaara up. "Sakura. I apologize for the short notice."

"It's fine. Where is she?" Sakura asked, getting straight to the point. Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"Rest first. I take it Tsunade sent you out immediately?" They all nodded. Gaara closed his eyes, sighing. "Come on. You all look exhausted." He started to walk away. Sakura caught up to him.

"At least tell me her condition, Kazekage-sama," she said.

"Gaara."

"What?"

"You can call me Gaara." He glanced at her. She smiled.

"Okay! What's the patients present condition, Gaara?"

"She's sleeping. She's been sleeping since about 4 yesterday afternoon."

"And before that?" Gaara hesitated, feeling his stomach clench again, remembering her seizure. "Gaara?"

"She started coughing up blood, and had a seizure of some sort." Gaara's words were forced out, his teeth clenched. Naruto caught up to them, and saw the expression on Gaara's face. Sakura stopped walking.

"I thought she had a lung illness," Sakura said slowly. Gaara turned and looked at the pink haired kunoichi.

"That's what she told us." Sakura had a worried expression. "What?"

"Seizures are caused by thousands of electrical charges go off all at once in the brain. That means that her condition may not limited to reoccurring pneumonia, but also some sort of neurological malfunction."

"Couldn't it just be that she couldn't breathe properly, Sakura?" the silver haired man asked. Sakura looked at him, her green eyes flashing.

"Possible, yes, likely, maybe. I hope that's all it is." They all went silent. Gaara glanced at the fourth member of their team, not recognizing him. Naruto suddenly stopped walking.

"Gaara, who is this girl to you?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes searching the red heads sea green eyes. Gaara was confused.

"Someone," was all he said before turning and continuing walking. Naruto grinned, and caught up to Gaara, slapping him on the back. Gaara coughed, then glared at Naruto. Naruto ignored it, his grin growing. "What is it, Naruto?"

"Someone? That means she's important."

"What are getting at Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Gaara's in love." Gaara stopped and looked at Naruto incredulously. He thought about it. Then he shook his head.

"No. I'm not."

"What was your reaction when you saw her flip flopping like a fish outta water?" Naruto asked, still grinning. Sakura hit him. Gaara glared at him and then turned.

"I vomited." He kept walking. Naruto and Sakura stared after him then ran to catch up. Kakahshi and the fourth member looked at each other and continued walking. Temari and Kankuro were waiting for them. Naruto sensed some sort of change in the way the Sand Siblings regarded each other.

"Who the hell is that?" Kankuro asked, pointing at the black haired man. The man was very pale and was wearing a midriff black shirt and tight black pants. The man smiled.

"My name is Sai," he replied. "Why are you wearing a kitty hat and purple make up? Are you gay?"

"WHAT?!" Kankuro yelled.

"Sounds like someone was hoping for a yes," Temari commented, defending her brother.

"On the contrary. I have no interest in men, especially make up wearing ones."

"That says nothing about boys."

"Temari, stop," Gaara growled.

"Fine. I was just defending Kankuro."

"Sai-san, don't insult my siblings, or anyone in this village. I'm telling you this, for the sake of your life, your body." Gaara sighed, very annoyed. "Come on." He led them into a building. It was a small restaurant. He gestured for the group to find a seat, then walked over to the hostess. Her smile faltered slightly when she saw the Kazekage, but put up a front regardless.

"Good afternoon, Kazekage-sama!" she said cheerily, bowing slightly. "What can I do for you today?"

"My..." he faltered. "My friends are here from Konoha. Please get them what ever they wish. If you don't have it, get it. My brother, Kankuro and I will pay for any extra labor." The hostess stared, surprised.

"Of course, Kazekage-sama!" She walked him back to the table, where Naruto was already sleeping.

"Some guard he is, at the moment," Sai muttered. Gaara shot a glare at the ultra pale man. "Sorry, Kazekage-sama."

"Sakura, could you please wake him up? He's drooling on the table cloth," Kakashi noted. Sakura smiled and nodded, reaching under the table. Gaara stood back and watched. She started whispering in Naruto's ear, while moving her hand. Naruto started to smile, giggling a little in his sleep. Sakura smiled, then grabbed the inside of his leg, giving him a Charlie horse.

"WAKE UP!" she yelled in his ear. Naruto yelped and leaped out of his seat.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he yelled at her. Everyone at the table started laughing, except for of course, our favorite red headed Kazekage. However, he did smile, a bit of a chuckle escaping his lips. The hostess got control of herself rather quickly.

"What can I get for you?" she asked them.

"Ramen!" Naruto.

"Blueberry banana smoothie, please." Sakura.

"Whatever's simplest." Kakashi.

"Steak and potatoes." Kankuro.

"Ramen will be fine." Temari.

"I'm fine." Gaara.

Sai looked around, then at the hostess. "Crustless asparagus quiche." Everyone stared at him.

"Are you sure your fine, Kazekage-sama?" the hostess asked, getting over her shock.

"Yeah, Gaara you haven't ate since yesterday morning," Temari said worriedly. Gaara sighed.

"Strawberry smoothie," he said, defeated. The hostess flashed another grin and sauntered away. The group sat in a very awkward silence.

"She's pretty," Kakashi said. Everyone looked at him. "The hostess. She's very pretty. And she has a very nice sway" Kakashi motioned with his hands "to her hips." Sakura groaned.

"Kakashi, you need to get laid or something. At least, a new Icha Icha," Naruto said. Temari and Kankuro both laughed. Gaara just stared out the window, thinking about the girl waiting in the hospital. Sai cocked his head at the Kazekage.

"You are bothered by something," he said. "Your eyes are restless. I read in a book once that when somebody can't stop sighing, and is distracted like you are, it means that they're either in love, or really bothered by something that involves something important to them."

"Do you get all your clever info from books?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, actually." Sai seemed surprised.

"Please keep it to yourself. I don't think anyone cares at the moment." Gaara continued looking out the window.

"He's right, you know," Sakura said. Gaara slid his eyes to the pink haired kunoichi. "You are really distracted. It has to do with the girl I'm here for, right?" Gaara barely nodded. "When we get our smoothies, take me to the hospital. I need to get the right information from the doctor's there." Gaara nodded again. The hostess came up, carrying most of the food. Gaara stood up and walked over to the woman.

"Could we get the smoothies to go?" The hostess nodded. She set the food down in front of everyone. Gaara caught her arm as she walked by him. "Also, the silver haired shinobi thinks your very pretty. You should talk to him." The hostess's smile faltered as she nodded. In a minute she brought out the two smoothies and handed one to Gaara, the other to Sakura. Gaara nodded, paid the hostess for both drinks and directed Sakura to the door. They started walking in the general direction of the hospital.

"What's bothering you, Gaara?" Sakura asked, sipping her drink.

"The girl. She's a bounty hunter by the name of Bee Charmer, or Death Stalker. She's here for me."

"Then why do you want to save her?"

Gaara looked at Sakura, and smiled slightly. "She told me she's getting out of the business."

"How do you know that's not a front?"

"I've already ensured that she won't kill me. Her family has been notified that she's alive and here."

"What do you mean?"

"She was kidnapped by Orochimaru." The name left a bitter taste in his mouth. He took a big gulp of his smoothie. Sakura stared at him in shock.

"How long has she been here, Gaara?"

"Just under a week." A young man ran up to them.

"Kazekage-sama! The woman, Tsukada-sama." Gaara was instantly alert.

"What is it?"

"She's awake, but I don't know if she will be for much longer." Gaara glanced at Sakura, who nodded. They both ran to the hospital. As soon as they got there, Sakura took command. The nurses led them to the barely coherent bee charmer.

"Gaara..." the girl choked out. Her eyes wandered to the pink haired medic. "You!" Alys's voice was barely above a whisper. Sakura looked at her. "You're... you're the one who..."

"Are you okay?"

"You killed him..." Alys sighed, then started coughing again. "I suppose you didn't have much of a choice, though," she muttered after catching her breath.

"What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter. Why are you here?"

"Gaara sent for me. My name is Haruno--"

"I know what your name is, Haruno Sakura-san. Why are you here?"

"I'm a medic nin. I'm here to heal you of your condition." Alys nodded and relaxed a bit, then tensing slightly. "Do you know what your sick with?"

"No..."

"Alright, I'm going to ask you some questions. Think you can stay awake long enough?"

"I'll try. Gaara, help me sit up." Gaara nodded, and walked over to her, supporting her, and arranging the pillows behind her. He then handed her a glass of water. Sakura watched all of this, with surprise.

"Gaara, you surprise me every time we meet." She shook her head, smiling. "Alysia-san, I take it that you have a persistent cough, and that you've had it for a while?"

"Yes." As if to prove her point, she started coughing. She took a drink of water. Sakura continued.

"How long?"

"Since I was a young child. Two or three." Sakura nodded.

"Have you constantly had a runny nose?"

"Not recently. But when I was in Ame, or any climate like that, I did.

"Okay. Were you really small as a child?" The girl nodded. "Are you constantly fatigued, even after you've slept properly?" Again, Alys nodded. "Have you coughed up blood?"

"A few times, actually, most of the time." Her voice was getting smoother.

"Are you iron anemic?"

"I... don't know." Sakura walked over to the girl and put her hand over her chest. It glowed green with the healing chakra.

"Yes, you are." Sakura sighed. "You also have extensive lung damage." Sakura was silent for a few moments thinking. "Hemosiderosis."

"Say what?" Alys asked, totally confused.

"You have idiopathic pulmonary hemosiderosis."

"And... what is that exactly?" Alys glanced at Gaara, worried.

"Well it's not contagious, but I'm surprised your still alive. It must have developed very slowly." Seeing annoyed expression on both the girls and the Kazekage's faces, she explained what it was. "It's a very rare lung disorder in which bleeding into the lungs leads to abnormal accumulation of iron. This causes anemia and lung damage."

"And what can you do to fix idio-whatever it is?"

"You have to go back to sleep. It might hurt."

"I can deal. I'm wide awake now."

"No... I'll induce coma and give you an anesthetic. It will take me a while to do this." Alysia glared at Sakura stubbornly. "Gaara, I'd like to have a moment alone with her. Could you please step outside?" Gaara nodded and left the room. The room was silent.

******

Sakura looked at Alysia. "What did you mean 'You killed him'?" she asked gently. Alysia grimaced.

"I thought you were someone else..." she muttered, looking away.

"But you knew my name. Who didn't I have a choice to kill? And why didn't I have a choice?"

"Akasuna no Sasori." Alysia was very tense, the name harsh out of her throat. Sakura froze.

"How did you know about that?" Sakura asked, her voice low. Alysia laughed bitterly.

"I watched you do it. I was there. Being held back by two men, well three, and my partner, Itsuka. But like I said, it's not like you had a choice. Sasori would have killed you, almost did. It would be pretty juvenile if I blamed you for it."

"So, what, are you here to redo the job of killing Gaara?"

"I'll admit, originally that was my plan."

"That's taking advantage of Gaara's kindness, getting yourself all healed up and fixed, then killing him! What kind of monster are you?"

Alys smiled slightly. "The worst kind. Ever since I can remember, my life has had something to do with crime. Whether it was illegal drugs that my family was selling in the honey, being with Orochimaru, or being a bounty hunter. Born and raised a genius monster. Only, a monster that can't kill the physical body."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I won't be the one to deal the final blow to Gaara. If I tried continuing with that plan, Itsuka would drive the blade through his physical heart. His true heart would already be hacked to pieces by me. Every one has at least three bodies. The physical body, the spiritual body and the mental body. The physical body houses both the spiritual and the mental bodies, and heals quickly. The mental body is mainly the mind, the brain, and also heals relatively quickly. The spiritual body is the hardest to hurt, but it never fully heals. More than one person has died because of a broken heart."

"What do you mean by 'true heart'?" Sakura was interested. Alys coughed a bit before continuing.

"The true heart is the spiritual heart, that heart that actually feels. The physical heart just pumps blood and oxygen through out the body. The spiritual heart is the most protected heart, the one every one is afraid of getting hurt. The spiritual heart houses your feelings, every emotion you feel, the strongest of course being hate, and love."

"Where did you learn that?"

"There was a softer side to Sasori." Alys coughed again. "Can I talk to Gaara? Alone?" Sakura glared at her. "I'm not going to kill him. I'm only going to tell him the truth."

"And what is that?"

"That I'm Bee Charmer. That the reason I came here was to seduce him completely, then get Itsuka to kill him, and collect the money on his head."

"And why aren't you going to do that?"

"He helped me remember a promise." Sakura's eyes softened and she nodded, leaving the room.

"Gaara, did you hear her?" she asked the red headed Kazekage standing right outside the door. He nodded. "Don't kill her." He nodded again and walked into the room. Sakura went to get the medicine she would need to heal the girl's hemosiderosis. Gaara looked at the brunette sitting on the hospital bed in front of him. He felt a pain in his chest, and he wondered what it was.

******

"You're not a monster," he said simply. She looked up, her eyes misty. She looked so fragile, like she needed all the protection in the world. He almost felt willing to give it to her, but remembered why she was there.

"Aren't I? You heard everything I said to Haruno-san. It was fully in my plan to kill you. But you had to have three key similarities to him. Red hair, pale skin, and a hard exterior with a gentle core. How can I kill you, or even hurt you?"

"So you won't be reminded of him." Gaara's voice was low. The girl averted her eyes.

"Why did you kill so many people when you were younger, Gaara?" she suddenly asked.

"It made me feel like I had a reason to live."

"Why do you think I can't kill you, or anyone else?"

"I have no idea."

"Because every time I kill someone, a piece of me dies. Even if I'm not the one driving the blade through them, or putting the poison in the drink or food, if I'm involved, if I tracked them down for them to be killed, I may as well be the one physically killing them. Being a kunoichi bee charmer means I have to use the charm I use on the bees on the people around me, making them trust me. I can track down anyone, all I need is something of theirs. Even a fingernail clipping from a month to a year before will work. The bees find them for me. I'd rather track down children for worried parents, than a wealthy man with a large sum on his head for killers."

"That's what you meant."

"What?"

"You said you were getting out of the business." Alys stared at him.

_"You shouldn't have done that," she murmured. Gaara looked at her, confused._

_"Why not?"_

_"I almost prefer my family thinking I'm dead. It's almost... comforting to know that I truly am alone."_

_"What about Nogi?"_

_"Itsuka would just as soon drive a sword through me, as I would through her. We're business partners. Not friends. We just use that front. But I'm getting out of the business. I'll be hunted, but without me, they'll never find me."_

_"But you said you hadn't been apart in five years."_

_"We haven't. We were forced to get along for the the first two. Then we escaped, and had no one else."_

"'Without me, they'll never find me.' That's what you said. You're a bounty hunter, your business partner is Nogi Itsuka, who'll drive the blade through you if you don't kill her first. That's the only way you can get out of the business. And by 'they' I'm assuming, Akatsuki?" Alys nodded, surprised at his skills of deduction. "How many are left?"

"Five."

"Who's their tracker?"

"Zetsu."

"Is he good?"

"The best aside from me. But unless there's something in it for him, such as my dead body, he won't look. I'm too valuable to them to kill me, but I know too much to not be a part of the group."

"I see." Gaara walked over to her, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Alysia, I can't let you leave Suna, you know that, right?" She nodded. "What level shinobi are you?"

"Jounin." Gaara nodded. "Why?"

"Are you good with children?" Again, Alys nodded. "If you stay here willingly, and teach either at the academy, or lead a genin team, I'll grant you immunity if you have to go to a different village."

"What? But, I came here to kill you!"

"You worked your charm on me a little too efficiently, I think." Alys blushed. The Kazekage leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on the brunette's forehead.

"G-Gaara?" the blushing girl asked. He pulled away from her, noting her voice was laced with something he couldn't figure out and looked into her green gold eyes. She was crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly. She closed her eyes as she shook her head. "Alysia? What's wrong?" She wrapped her arms around the man's neck, hugging him.

"Nothing, Gaara. Thank you," she whispered. She pulled away slightly, kissing his forehead. He touched her face gently. Then he remembered something important.

"Do you know who I.C.N. is?" he asked. The brunette scowled.

"Itsuka "Chimera" Nogi," she replied, annoyed suddenly. A non-existent eyebrow raised on Gaara's face, as he pulled out the letter from said I.C.N. He handed it to her. She read it. "That fucking bitch," she muttered. "Making her seem like the more innocent of the two of us. The better bounty hunter, the more dangerous, the more beautiful. The bitch. 'Forever your faithful servant.' What is that shit? She can't even win a fight without sneaking up behind and killing them that way! Yes, she's beautiful, but she wasted that beauty on Uchiha Sasuke."

"You know Sasuke?" Alysia looked up and saw the pinkette standing in the door way with a tray of different medical equipment.

"Unfortunately. I was his pet before I escaped. Haruno-san, never ever let a man call you his precious pet, and if he does hit him with everything you've got and run.... Or continue beating the everlasting shit out of him."

"With Sakura, that would be one hit," a silver masked man remarked, walking into the room. Alys tensed.

"Are all of you here?" she asked. Sakura nodded. The masked man looked confused. "Dei told me about you. He said that you almost killed him. You're the one who ripped his arms off, right?"

"Dei?"

"Tall, annoying, long blond hair, blue eyes with a camera, riding a clay bird with the Kazekage in it's mouth?"

"Deidara." Under the mask, Alysia could see a grimace of distaste

"Right. So where's the Kyuubi boy? I'm assuming he's here as well."

"Temari-san has Naruto and Sai right now. I'm Hatake Kakashi, by the way."

"Tsukada Alysia."

"So, you're who we brought Sakura to see."

"Apparently."

"And what's wrong with her, Sakura?"

"Idiopathic pulmonary hemosiderosis." A sweat drop formed on Kakashi's forehead.

"I... I see. Well, I was just checking on you, Sakura. Bye!" He poofed away. Everyone blinked a few times.

"Interesting guy, for a pervert..." Alys muttered. Sakura chuckled.

"He was my sensei when I was a genin. Now he treats us like equals, not students. I suppose he should after all this time." Alys felt a sharp pain of jealousy, and coughed. "What's wrong?"

"I cough a lot."

"No, the expression on your face. What is it?"

"I guess I'm envious that you actually had a teacher," Alys said honestly, after a moments hesitation.

"Didn't you?"

"I wouldn't consider Orochimaru, Kabuto or Sasuke as teachers."

"How is Sasuke?"

"Hopefully dead by now. He killed Deidara, Orochimaru, Itachi... Some one else, I'm sure. It doesn't matter. He annoys me. When he saw Itsuka and me with Pein and Madara, he went kind of insane, like he didn't want any remnants of his time with Orochimaru to exist anymore."

"Madara?"

"Don't ask, it's too complicated a story." She coughed, blood spattering on her hand. "Shit..." she muttered, before passing out, falling on Gaara, who was still sitting on her bed. Sakura smacked herself in the head. Gaara gently laid Alysia down on the hospital bed. He looked at Sakura for direction. For a split second, Sakura swore she saw a longing within the loneliness of his cerulean eyes, not for her, but for the sick girl. There was a plead in his eyes for her to be healed. Sakura felt a lump grow in her throat. 'Gaara...' She felt a new determination. 'I will heal this girl, no matter what. No matter what, Gaara needs to smile.'

"Gaara, you should go back to your office, and finish your paperwork. I need all the quiet I can get. If I need you, I'll send Kakashi." Sakura smiled encouragingly at the red head. "I swear that I will heal her. I swear on my life that she'll survive." Gaara stared at the cherry blossom, determination in her bright green eyes, and felt a sort of admiration for the girl.

"Thank you, Sakura." He dissolved in sand as she blushed at the thanks. Sakura set to work, calling for two nurses to help her.

******

"Tema-chan! Where are you taking us?" Naruto whined. Temari turned to the blond man.

"Don't call me 'Tema-chan', Naruto," she growled. "I'm showing you the park that Gaara used to go to all the time."

"Really? Awesome!" Naruto yelled. Kankuro looked at him and the other Konoha nin strangely.

"You're definitely strange, Naruto," Kankuro said, laughing. Sai stayed quiet.

*************

**Me: Damn, I'm losing interest in this story....**

**Alys: NO! You can't quit now! If you quit, why, I'll... I'll... I'll die! I'll disappear!**

**ai12love(Ai): And I'd be really disappointed in you.**

**Gaara: Hey, Ai, I, uh... I wanted to tell you that I really appreciate your stories.. and... uh.. yeah *light blush***

**Ai: *blushes* Thanks, Gaara.**

**Me: Awe.... They're blushing.**

**Alys: XD Ai! Gaara! It's handshake time! *they do an intricate secret handshake***

**Me: o.O wtf?**

**Ai: TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR ANOTHER INSTALLMENT OF... EGO BRAIN. duh duh duh.**

**Everyone: XD lol**


	6. Fingernail Moon

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, ALYSIA TSUKADA, TOSHIRO TSUKADA AND ITSUKA NOGI.**

**OMG, I am soooooooo sorry about the delay…. So here's an extra duper long chapter… Cheers fans!**

* * *

Fingernail Moon

Two weeks later

Gaara paced around his office. He had finished all the paper work he had to do for the next week. He finished it over a week ago. Sakura had banned him from the hospital, saying that Alysia needed sleep, and not him pestering her at all. He couldn't figure out the feeling in his chest, the nausea in his stomach, the fogginess in his mind at a mere mention of the brunette charmer, at a thought. It took all his strength to not go to the hospital to just see her. He grabbed his hair, tugging at it. 'What does she do to me?' He dissolved into sand, appearing at his playground.

* * * * * *

"Haruno-san?" a sleepy voice asked. Sakura looked over at her patient, exhausted from the two weeks of healing required to fix everything wrong with the girl. The girl in question was much thinner than she was before.

"Are you awake?" Sakura asked.

"I'm pretty sure I am... How long did you have me out for?"

"Two weeks." The girl sat up quickly. Sakura sighed and walked over to her, pushing her back down.

"Two weeks? Itsuka will be here in a week then..." Alysia grimaced in total distaste.

"Excited?"

"Am I excited to put a blade through her heart? No, not really, actually." Sakura flinched slightly.

"You're very blunt about that, you know."

"I have my reasons." She struggled to sit up again, but Sakura pushed her down again. They were quiet, and then Sakura asked:

"What did Sasuke do to you? Your uterus was very damaged." Alysia was silent. "Alysia-san?"

"Rape. Beatings. Both. My uterus was probably damaged from the time I was born."

"That's possible. It's fixed now."

"Thank you. For everything. I owe you my life, Sakura-san."

"Just make him smile. That's all I ask."

"Him?"

"Gaara."

* * * * * *

"Just make him smile. That's all I ask," Sakura said quietly.

"Him?" the brunette asked.

"Gaara."

The blond man stood outside the room, smiling slightly. "At least I'm not the only one who wants to see him happy," he murmured to himself, walking away. The blond man in question was one Uzumaki Naruto. He left the hospital, walking slowly at first to the playground that Temari had shown them two weeks earlier. She explained all the details of Gaara's life to them then. At the end, she had been in tears, begging them to heal the girl who brought out the side of Gaara she had wanted to see since the very beginning. Her little brother with a true smile on his face. That was all any of them wanted, and they were going to get that, no matter the cost. Naruto looked up, and saw the red haired Kazekage, looking much like Naruto figured a man in love, but forgotten, would.

"Gaara!" Naruto ran over to Gaara, slapping him on the back. Gaara coughed. "I need to talk to you." Naruto walked over to the swings, sitting in one. Gaara followed.

"What is it?"

"What's one thing in this world that would make you smile? Don't think about it; just say the first thing that comes to mind."

"..."

"Gaara, answer the question."

"Her eyes to light up."

"Her eyes to light up?" The blond was confused. "Who's and why?"

"Alys's eyes to light up. Why? Any reason that was good."

"What if it was seeing someone she was in love with, that wasn't you?"

"As long as she's happy."

"NO!" Naruto smacked Gaara in the back of the head. "You have to be happy. What would you do if she was in love with one of those two who killed you?" Gaara barked out a laugh. "What?"

"It doesn't matter. They're both dead now."

"You think death can stop love?"

"I wouldn't know. I've never loved a corpse."

* * * * * *

"Sakura-san... Were you in love with Sasuke?"

"I might have been. Why do you ask?"

"No reason..." The brunette looked out the window. "Do you think you've ever been truly in love?"

"I'll never know until I fall in love again." Sakura walked over to the girl. "What's wrong, Alysia-san?"

"Him..."

"Sasori?"

"Him too... Gaara..."

"What is it?"

"He... makes me feel... something."

"You were in love with Sasori, right?"

"In a way." Alysia looked at Sakura. "It was a weird sort of affection. He was a puppet after all. He taught me, protected me from the others, and allowed me a sort of freedom. I was one of the only ones to actually see him without Hiroku."

"A sort of freedom? What do you mean?"

"I was a subordinate, but because of my condition, he didn't plant anything in me, unlike what he did to the traitor, Kabuto."

"Yeah... I think Kabuto's dead now."

"I hope so."

"Do you think that you might love Gaara?"

"Love him? I barely know him."

"Love is blind, and knows no boundaries. True love is always a possibility."

"Not with me. And how can love be blind when you want to see them, just to see them?"

"Do you want to see Gaara?"

"Yeah, kind of."

Sakura smiled. "I'll go get him. Just, rest."

"Yes, doctor." Sakura left and Alys leaned her head back a bit, staring out the window. "Am I really ready to give up everything I know?" she asked herself quietly.

"And what is it that you know, Alysia-san?" a man asked walking into the room. It was Kakashi and Sai.

"How to hunt, be a criminal. That sort of thing. Who are you again?"

"Kakashi, and this is Sai. Naruto and Sakura's partner."

"You're rather pale, Sai-san." Sai smiled, fake to the core.

"You're one to talk, Alysia-san," he replied politely.

"At least I have a good reason to be pale."

"Who's to say I don't?"

"Are you ill?"

"No."

"Then get out in the sun more. Tan a little or something. Pale only works for albino's and red heads. Black haired men shouldn't be literally white. Too much of a contrast. It's a little nauseating." Alys smiled at him, her smile plastic, before focusing on Kakashi. "Hatake-san, what do you think I should do?" she asked, seeking advice.

"What you think is best," he replied.

"That no longer matters. The Kazekage's life is on the line. If I'm killed, then that's one more defense for the Kazekage gone, and it will be this village's duty to protect him, and the village itself, from absolute carnage. Itsuka will stop at nothing to best me when she gets here. When she realizes that I'm not going to kill him, she'll attack with full force. If that happens, I'm the only one that can stop her. Gaara can't. She uses water, which will nullify any of Gaara's attacks that involve sand."

"Which is most of them," Kakashi said thoughtfully.

"Exactly. I also know every single one of her attacks and how to counter them. She's not human. She was one of Orochimaru's experiments, to see if it's possible to combine a human and an animal. Technically, she's not even Nogi Itsuka. Nogi Itsuka is dead. This Itsuka is a chimera clone of the original. The original was a pretty little thing, but not a shinobi. She had no blood line, and no chance of ever becoming a shinobi. She was too small. Then Orochimaru got a hold of her, and cloned her, with Kabuto's help, mixing her DNA with that of a cat. This was seven years ago. She was born seven years ago and now appears in the body of a seventeen year old girl, showing that while the experiment was a success, her life is drastically shortened. If I don't kill her, she will probably die at the age of 12, appearing as an old woman."

"Your saying that she has five years?"

"At the most."

"Doesn't she know all of your attacks as well, though, Alysia-san?"

"No. She's never seen me actually fight. All she knows is that I can. And that I use fire mainly. I also use wind, but not as much. Her water techniques against my fire."

"Do you think you can beat it?"

"I know I can."

* * * * * *

Naruto stared at Gaara, before laughing. "Have you ever even loved before, Gaara?" Naruto asked when he caught his breath. Gaara stared at him, in shock.

"No." Gaara looked away from the blond Kyuubi. Naruto's blue eyes softened.

"No... I don't suppose you had the chance."

"Have you?"

"Probably. Sakura, Hinata. I love both of them. Sasuke was like a brother to me. You are still that. That's why you need to except your feelings for her."

"Alysia?"

"Yeah. She loves you as well."

"What is love, Naruto?" Gaara was looking at Naruto, his cerulean eyes intense, curious, holding the innocence of a child long forgotten.

"Why don't you ask Alysia that," a woman's voice said. They both turned and saw Sakura.

"Sakura! How much of that did you hear?" Naruto asked, suddenly nervous.

"Only the last bit." She smiled at him, her smile hiding something.

"Am I allowed to see her, Sakura?" Gaara asked.

"Yes. She's waiting for you." Sakura smiled at Gaara this time, her eyes saying that everything would be fine. Gaara nodded, a slight smile on his face, before he disappeared. Sakura turned to Naruto. "You're worried about him too, eh, Naruto?"

"How can I help it? He's just like me. Only... not." Naruto stared at Sakura. "How much did you really hear?"

"That you love me, and Hinata. You can't love both of us."

"Why not?"

"You'll only end up hurting yourself, Naruto. Make your choice."

"No can do." He grinned. "I'll be fine." He turned serious. "How is she?"

"Confused, ready to kill that girl, and obviously in love. I'm envious of her, really."

"Why?"

"She knows what she wants, knows how to get it, and has so much charm to her. It's no wonder that she's Bee Charmer."

"Bee Charmer? As in the assassin?"

"I--"

"None other." Kakashi and Sai walked up to them. "This should go over well..."

* * * * * *

Kakashi and Sai left after Alysia said "I know I can." They both seemed satisfied with her, and she felt like she had been interrogated for hours. She sighed, wondering what was taking Sakura. She closed her eyes, the somewhat fresh memory of Gaara kissing her forehead replaying itself over and over in her head. She heard a slight shuffle and her eyes flew open, all of her muscles tensing. She saw Gaara standing at the window, watching her from the corner of his eye. She relaxed slightly.

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

"I wasn't asleep." They were silent, just looking at each other. Gaara walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed. He seemed to want to ask her something. She waited.

"Can I ask you something, Alys?"

"Go ahead."

"What is love?" She looked up at him, startled by the strange question.

"What do you mean? There are many different types of love, Gaara."

"What does it feel like to be in love with some one?"

"Romantically?"

"Yes."

"Well." She closed her eyes, thinking. "People are like caged birds, locked behind closed doors, trapped in darkness. When you're with someone, you only think you love, you're out of your cage, but still tied to it, like your wings are clipped. You only think you can breathe, and see the light at the end of the tunnel. When you're truly in love with a person, you're completely free from your cage, soaring above everyone and everything, that one person flying with you. But occasionally you'll have to go back to your cage." She smiled gently. "This time though, you'll be able to leave whenever, and you're not locked away with you wings clipped." She opened her eyes, and looked at him. "Why did you want to know?"

"Freedom?"

"Yeah... Gaara, what's wrong?"

"I can relate to what you said. I can relate that feeling to how I feel now, here. With you." Alysia looked down. "What is it?"

"How can you say that? You don't even know me! I came here to kill you. I came here to seduce you, then betray you, and you claim that you've fallen in love with me?" Alysia looked at him, tears in her eyes. "Why? Why did you say that? How can you say that?" Gaara silenced her with his lips. He pulled back, caressing her face gently with a calloused palm.

"I told you before, Alys. You worked your charm on me a little too efficiently."

"What charm? My bee charm? Gaara, you can have any woman you want. Any. I'm a missing-nin from Amegakure. My family basically abandoned me when I was a child."

"I don't care, Alys."

"No? I guess you wouldn't. You're not in love with me, Gaara. You're in love with your idea of me." She pushed past him, getting out of the bed, walking into the bathroom. He waited for her. She came out fully clothed. "I'm sorry, Gaara." She walked out of the room. He didn't try to stop her.

Alysia forced herself to walk out of the hospital. She nodded to the head nurse as she left, before disappearing into flame. She appeared near the hives. Some of the bees flew towards her, relaying messages from the queen. Momo was gone, but there was unrest amongst the bees because they felt other charmers getting close. They would listen to Alysia and Alysia alone, unless she asked. Even then it would be under her orders.

"Let's train, friends." She created a group of shadow clones, some of the bee's making other clones. She bent her knees, getting closer to the ground, pulling on a pair of gloves that had metal ends, neko-te, and metal, spiked rings, kakute, on them. Then, she pulled out two sai, and waited. One of her clones attacked, and she spun, still low to the ground, her leg shooting out, and kicking the clone hard in the face. It disappeared. Three clones ran at her, and she jumped, landing in a hand stand on one clones shoulders. She forced her body around, breaking the clone's neck and kicking the other two clones. All three disappeared. A bee clone grabbed her from behind, and she dropped to her knees, throwing the clone over her head. Both her and the clone stood. They ran at each other, Alys putting away the sai, and pulling out two iron fans, tessen. She twirled on the ball of her foot and sliced the clone into three pieces. Suddenly the bees starting flying erratically around her, warning her that someone was watching. She spun, lowering her body again, ready to attack. Her eyes narrowed at the man watching her. "Toshiro..."

"Unbelievable, imouto-chan. You, who were ill your whole life, now a talented kunoiichi," the man said mockingly. She tensed at his voice. "Who would have thought you'd end up in Sunagakure."

"What are you doing here?"

"You turned the bees on Momo."

"I did no such thing. She turned them on herself. There are certain flowers that will kill the bees, and she had them growing strong, basically killing off the ones that will support the bees."

"You have learned to talk normally as well, I see."

"What are you doing here, Toshiro? The bees don't like you. At all."

"That's not unusual. I'm here to bring you home."

"I no longer have a home."

"Mother wants to see you, Alysia."

"She didn't when I lived there. Besides. I'm forbidden to leave Suna."

"Why?"

"I'm a missing-nin, Toshiro." He laughed, causing the bees to threaten him slightly.

"You? The sicko? A missing-nin? Don't joke around with me!"

"You think Orochimaru would have kidnapped me without doing anything to me? Of course he trained me."

"Orochimaru has been dead for almost four years, Alysia."

"I know. I've been traveling for the past five."

"With who?"

"Chimera."

"The assassin bounty hunter? But he travels with Death Stalker and Bee Charmer." A realization dawned on him. "You... You're..."

"For your information, Chimera is a woman named Nogi Itsuka, and Death Stalker and Bee Charmer are one and the same." Toshiro paled. Alysia laughed. "How does it feel to have your prodigy genius little sister as a wanted missing-nin, Toshiro-nii?" Alys laughed at him. The bees seemed to be laughing as well. Toshiro growled.

"Forgive me, Alysia. But how does it feel to have no family? To be shunned by those of your own blood?"

"I couldn't care less, Toshiro. But, I'm not leaving. Even if the Kazekage should allow it, I won't go back there. I am dead to the Tsukada clan."

"Dead to me the day you were born."

"You're right. But now that I am cured of my illness, I truly am unstoppable. You, on the other hand, are still as untalented as you were ten years ago. The bees still don't like you. You still probably can't even throw a kunai properly." Toshiro attacked her. She hung low to the ground, dodging his initial attack, not seeing, or feeling or caring about, the second attack that came with the first. A thin, but deep cut down her arm from his kunai. "You're clumsy." He swung at her. She back flipped out of the way, not laying a finger against him. "You're slow." He lunged, and she sidestepped, blocking him, and throwing him out of the way. "You can't even hope to compare." He lunged again, and she grabbed him by the throat. "If I kill you now, here, the bees will consume your body and no one will ever be able to find you, and no one will care except the Tsukada clan. They can all come. The bees will always prefer me over the rest of you. Then, one by one, the bees will turn on each of you. Our main weapon, is also our biggest weakness. Sucks being allergic to them, eh? But wait, you aren't. That's why you can't control even one!" She threw him. Any gentleness that had graced her eyes and face before was completely gone. She had become what she said she was in the face of her brother. A monster. A creature so sadistic and angry that had anyone else shown up, that person would have died by her hand. She laughed, her laugh resounding in his ears. "So falls the mighty Tsukada clan. One wrong move, promoting you to the head of clan, and the clan has been destroyed. Tell our mother that if she wishes to see me, to find me herself. Tell that bitch that her daughter is alive, and strong and healthy. And tell her that if she steps foot inside this village, she won't leave it alive." Alysia turned and walked away from her brother. 'One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight.' She turned and caught the two kunai that Toshiro had flung at her. "Two slow, nii-chan." She grinned at him, a psychotic look in her eyes. She trailed one gloved finger down the edge of each knife, the poison on the neko-te dripping onto the blade. She whipped the kunai back at him, hitting him in both shoulders. "Can you make it back in four days?"

"Two."

"Lucky you. You have five days to live." She twisted her wrist and disappeared in fire.

* * * * * *

"Gaara? What's wrong? Where's Alysia?" Sakura asked. She walked into the hospital room. Gaara sat on the edge of the bed, his fists clenched.

"She left." His voice was low, laced with anger, and depression.

"What do you mean?"

"She said that I wasn't in love with her. I was just in love of my idea of her."

"What?" Naruto asked walking into the room. "Where is she?"

"I don't know. She walked out."

"Why didn't you stop her?" Naruto was angry. Gaara looked at him, his eyes slightly blood shot. Naruto stared at him. "Gaara... Were you...?" He ran out of the room, on a mission to find the girl that made one of his precious people cry.

* * * * * *

Alysia wandered the streets of Suna, watching the people go about their day. She heard a scream, and turned, tense. "My son! Where is my son?" a young woman cried out. Alysia slowly approached the woman.

"Is something wrong, madam?" she asked quietly.

"It's my son! He's disappeared! I can't find him!" The woman was near hysterical.

"Do you have something of his on you? I can find him for you then." The woman grabbed a black wristband out of a pocket. Alys smiled at her, mentally begging the woman to calm down. She took the wristband, and called on a couple bees. They landed on it, then flew off. Alysia closed her eyes, listening to the bees.

"What are you doing?" the woman asked.

"Looking for your son. Ah! There he is." Alysia handed the wrist band back to the distraught mother and flicked her wrist, disappearing in fire. She appeared near the boy. He was crying, and he was hurt. "Hey there, kiddo. You're mother is looking for you." The boy looked up at Alysia.

"She... she is?" the boy choked out through his sobbing.

"Yeah. Want me to take you to her?" He nodded, trying to stand up, but falling and crying out in pain. Alysia approached him, and quickly examined his legs. He had sprained his knee and damaged his hip. "Did you fall?" He nodded again. "From where?" He pointed up. She looked up, blanching slightly. "That's quite a fall." She picked him up, cradling him slightly. She flicked her wrist and they appeared by the boy's mother. The mother screamed in relief, but Alysia didn't relinquish her hold on the boy. "He fell and hurt his knee and hip. You should take him to the hospital to get it looked at."

"We can't afford that!" the woman said, shocked at even the very idea.

"Madam, your son could become lame."

"Then he can't be a shinobi and get killed!"

"Well, how much does it cost?"

"More than I can afford. Please, give me my son." Alysia shook her head.

"I'll pay for it."

"But... but... I can't let you do that!"

"That doesn't matter. I'll take him myself. As a shinobi, and as a human, I can't let this boy be denied medical attention, when he desperately needs it." The woman stared at Alysia. "Come on." The woman nodded and followed. She saw an orange flash run past her, and turned her head slightly. 'Kyuubi...'

"Tsukada Alysia!" the orange flash yelled. Alysia sighed and turned, still holding the boy close to her.

"Yes, Uzumaki-san?"

"You..." He trailed off when he was the boy in Alysia's arms. "What's wrong with the kid?"

"He fell and damaged his knee and hip. I'm taking him to the hospital."

"I don't understand you..." Naruto walked with Alysia, the boy and his mother to the hospital. They got the head nurse to look at the boy, who diagnosed him with a dislocated hip and a sprained knee. She told the boy's mother that she would have to keep the boy there at the hospital for a few days, and the woman started crying.

"I can't afford that!" the woman cried out. The nurse looked offended.

"Then why did you come here?" the nurse asked, disgusted, and started to walk away. Alys grabbed the nurse.

"Will you deny this boy medical attention simply because his mother can't pay for it? Are you even human?" she asked, angry.

"How dare you!" The nurse went to slap Alysia, but her arm was grabbed by Sakura, who glared at Alysia.

"What's wrong with the boy?" Sakura asked. Alysia picked up the child, who was crying again and cradled him to her chest.

"Dislocated hip, and a sprained knee. This nurse won't even help them because the mother can't afford it," Naruto said.

"I'll do it. Alys, bring the boy." Alys, Naruto, and the boy's mother followed Sakura. She directed Alysia to lay the boy on the bed. "Okay, you can go now." She dismissed Naruto and Alysia, after sending another deadly glare in Alysia's direction. Alysia bowed curtly and walked out, seeing Gaara out of the corner of her eye. She twirled her wrist and disappeared in the air. As she vanished, she heard Naruto yell and grab her arm, bringing him with her.

"Uzumaki-san... why did you do that?"

"I have to talk to you. Why did you--"

"If you're going to ask why I turned down Gaara, the reason is simple. I came here to seduce him, then betray him. I don't want to do that anymore."

"You're going to kill him! Not once in the six years that I've known Gaara has he cried. I don't think he has cried since his uncle betrayed him."

"He cried?" Alys felt her heart waver slightly.

"Yes. Or at least was trying to keep it inside, which will drive him insane."

"There's nothing I can do about that, Uzumaki-san." Naruto grabbed her by her shoulders.

"You can try to love him!" he yelled. "He loves you."

"I can't force myself to show something I don't truly feel."

"Oh? So you'd rather him go insane and destroy this village? Kill everyone in it?"

Alysia lost her temper. "Dammit! Uzumaki Naruto, listen to me. I'm doing this to protect him. I don't know if Haruno Sakura completely cured me of my illness. Nogi Itsuka is coming here, and she's going to try to kill him. I'm the only person who can stand in her way. If she succeeds in killing me, no one can protect Gaara. She will lay waste to this entire village, and everyone in it. All she has to do is call on the rain."

"We aren't leaving until we know that you won't kill Gaara," a voice said behind her. Kakashi stood there. "As for Chimera, against Naruto, Gaara, Sai, Sakura and I, she doesn't stand a chance. You use fire, am I right?"

"Yes."

"She'll die. I can guarantee it."

"So, she's an obstacle gone. Then there's my family to contend with."

"Your family?"

"The bee clan is coming this way. Slowly, but they are."

"How do you know?"

"The bees. I've already met with the head of the clan, my brother. He'll be dead in five days."

"What?"

"Don't ask."

"What will your family do?" Naruto asked.

"Wage war against Suna. After all, a Suna kunoiichi killed their head of clan."

"What?"

"In accordance to an agreement that Gaara and I made, I am a Suna kunoiichi now. Unless he asks me to leave, which he won't, I now live here."

"Why won't he ask you to leave?" Kakashi asked.

"You're a smart man, Hatake-san. Think about it."

"If you leave this village it will be in a casket."

"Exactly."

"I still don't understand why you made him cry," Naruto said, his voice low.

"That wasn't my intention, Uzumaki-san. Really, that's the last thing I was trying to do. Perhaps my words were too harsh. But everything I said was true."

"And what did you say?" Kakashi asked.

_"I can relate to what you said. I can relate that feeling to how I feel now, here. With you." Alysia looked down. "What is it?"_

_ "How can you say that? You don't even know me! I came here to kill you. I came here to seduce you, then betray you, and you claim that you've fallen in love with me?" Alysia looked at him, tears in her eyes. "Why? Why did you say that? How can you say that?" Gaara silenced her with his lips. He pulled back, caressing her face gently with a calloused palm._

_ "I told you before, Alys. You worked your charm on me a little too efficiently."_

_ "What charm? My bee charm? Gaara, you can have any woman you want. Any. I'm a missing-nin from Amegakure. My family basically abandoned me when I was a child."_

_ "I don't care, Alys."_

_ "No? I guess you wouldn't. You're not in love with me, Gaara. You're in love with your idea of me." She pushed past him, getting out of the bed, walking into the bathroom. He waited for her. She came out fully clothed. "I'm sorry, Gaara."_

"He asked you what love is, didn't he." Naruto asked.

"Yes."

"And you told him."

"Yes."

"If you didn't care about him, you wouldn't have told him."

"It's not that I don't care about him, Uzumaki-san..."

"Then what is it you feel for him?"

"I..." She faltered. "I don't know. It could be love. But it's not a love I'm familiar with if that's the case."

"Have you fallen in love before?"

"Yes. And I watched him die at the hands of a powerful kunoiichi and his grandmother."

* * * * * *

Gaara saw the girl walk out of one of the hospital rooms, Naruto close behind her. Gaara saw her twirl her wrist and start to disappear. He heard Naruto yell and saw him grab her arm as she vanished, causing him to vanish as well. He followed her chakra, carefully hiding his presence. He heard the conversation between her and Naruto, then Kakashi. He heard the worry in the girl's voice when she mentioned that if she died, Nogi Itsuka, Chimera, would go after him. Chimera used water, which nullified any sand attack that Gaara used against her. He remembered the wall of water beating the sand storm when he had first met the two women.

"He asked you what love is, didn't he." Naruto asked.

"Yes."

"And you told him."

"Yes."

"If you didn't care about him, you wouldn't have told him."

"It's not that I don't care about him, Uzumaki-san..."

"Then what is it you feel for him?" Naruto asked the girl.

"I..." Alysia faltered. "I don't know. It could be love. But it's not a love I'm familiar with if that's the case."

"Have you fallen in love before?"

"Yes. And I watched him die at the hands of a powerful kunoiichi and his grandmother."

Gaara saw the sudden remorse with a flickering of hatred cross the girls face. 'She hates Sakura for what she did,' he realized suddenly.

"Who?" Kakashi pressed. Alysia laughed suddenly. Gaara saw a bee fluttering by her ear.

"It doesn't matter who. He's dead now." Her face grew calm, but serious. "Bad news. My brother is already with the clan, half dead. They can't heal him. They're planning on waging war against Suna if I don't show my face. They're sending a hawk for the Kazekage. Me, the Kazekage or war. Dammit!" Gaara was shocked at the sudden emotion in her voice. "Gaara, I know that you're over there. The reply is simple. I will go. I alone know the simplest way to defeat the Tsukada clan."

"What is it?" Kakashi asked, surprised when the Kazekage walked towards them slowly.

"Turn the bees on them."

"You can't," Gaara said simply. They all turned to him in surprise.

"What?"

"You can't leave the village. That was our agreement wasn't it?"

"And you are far too valuable to go, Gaara," Alysia persisted. "While I too have a price on my head, in comparison to war, it is nothing."

"If you go, I go."

"No. I can't let you do that." Alysia was almost frantic, the worry she felt for the young Kazekage very apparent. Gaara approached her, touching her face gently.

"Didn't you say that the bees would listen to me as well?" he asked, his face inches from hers, his green eyes smoldering. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared into his eyes. Then she tore herself away from him, her face slightly red from blushing. 'What do you do to me?' she asked herself.

"They'll listen to anyone I ask them to," she said in a rush. "But yes, they will listen to you if I'm not there. You're their second choice for leader." She smiled wryly. Gaara saw that the gentleness was coming back.

"Did you get in a fight earlier?" Gaara asked her. She looked at him, confused. He took her arm gently and showed her the cut.

"Toshiro..." she murmured. "Yes. I did. My brother attacked me. I thought I had dodged everything."

"Toshiro?" Naruto asked.

"My older brother. The head of clan. The idiot who can't even control one bee, let alone throw a kunai or any other weapon properly."

"Then how is he the head of clan?" Kakashi asked.

"I do not have the faintest idea. He's slow, clumsy, and useless in a fight. He's good at talking, and that's about it."

"Alysia-san!" Sakura called, walking towards them, tightening her gloves. "Fight me."

"Sakura..." Naruto said, shocked.

"Why should I fight you?" Alys asked.

"You hurt someone dear to me."

"Then shouldn't the person I hurt fight me themselves?"

"He won't raise a hand against you. But I will." Sakura stopped in front of Alys.

"Will fighting change anything?"

"If nothing else, it could make me have a little respect for you."

"Considering I also have a problem with you, I'll accept. If you think you can defeat me that is."

"I know I can." Sakura's green eyes flashed with contempt.

"Hey, what's your problem with Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Akasuna no Sasori, Master of Puppets, the Scorpion of the Red Sands."

"She killed him."

"Exactly, Naruto. She was there, and she was in love with him."

"What?" Understanding suddenly dawned in his eyes. He pointed at Gaara. "That's why you laughed!" Gaara shook his head, crossing his arms and looking intently at Alysia.

"Sakura-san, I'd really rather not fight you. I'd rather not fight at all. But, if that's all that I can do so you'll respect me a bit, fine. Gaara, where can we go?"

"No where today. Tomorrow, the field near the hives."

"Okay." 'That's where I fought my brother…' Alysia turned and began to walk away.

"Alysia. Come with me." She turned to Gaara. "I want to show you something." She nodded and walked with him. They were silent. Alysia noticed that it was getting dark and looked up.

"A fingernail moon…" she murmured. Gaara looked at her, then up at the moon.

"It is…" He looked back at the brunette. He grabbed and pulled her close to him. She froze. "What is my idea of you, Alysia?"

"How should I know?"

"Aren't you only in love with your idea of Sasori?" Alysia tensed, then relaxed, slumping.

"Yeah. But, surely you can understand why?"

"What do you mean?"

"He was killed at the height of my feelings for him. No one could ever compete with my idea of him. Not even my idea of you."

"What do you mean?"

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter." She pulled away from him, and looked back up at the sweet sickle of the sky.

* * * * * *

**Well… that was fun. Again sorry about the late update. I'll try to make them more frequent from now on. Cheers!**


	7. It's Been Awhile

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, ALYSIA TSUKADA, TAKASHI TSUKADA, ITSUKA NOGI AND YURA.**

* * *

It's Been a While

Sakura and Alysia stood in the field, facing each other. A crowd was gathering. Gaara, Naruto, Temari, Kankuro, Kakashi and Sai stood on the side, watching the two kunoiichi carefully. Alysia closed her eyes and turned her head away from Sakura, her fists clenched. She took a deep breath and looked over at Sakura, her eyes flashing, a different person taking over her original persona.

"Sakura-san, I'm going to allow you one hit to start off. I'll allow you to hit me once, so long as you do it full force with everything you've got," Alysia said.

"I'll kill you with one hit then," Sakura protested.

"We'll see." A smirk plastered itself on Alysia's face. Gaara narrowed his eyes. That girl wasn't Alysia. She was someone else. A stranger. Alysia was too gentle. Who was this person? "Personally, I don't think that the hit will even faze me." Alysia pulled on a pair of gloves, not even paying attention to a now irritated Sakura.

"You want full force?"

"Yes, I want every ounce of your strength. Think of me as someone who's going to, or already has, killed someone very precious to you, such as Naruto-san, or Gaara."

"Why?"

"Because that's only hit that you'll get." Alysia smiled, looking at the pinkette, her green eyes sparkling. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the brunette, and then charged.

"We'll see about that!" Sakura's fist connected with Alysia's stomach, sending the latter back. However, unlike almost being dead like almost every other person, Alysia had latched onto Sakura's arm, pulling the girl with her, flinging Sakura over her head like a rag doll. No one noticed the psychotic grin on Alysia's face. Gaara realized that the girl before him definitely wasn't Alysia. This was a more ruthless Alysia, not the gentle girl from before.

"How did you do that?" Sakura yelled, forcing herself to her feet again.

"Never allow your opponents taunting to get to you. I learned that from Sasori," Alysia replied, standing, her arms crossed. Everyone saw that Alysia was looking down on Sakura, that she wasn't taking her seriously. Sakura saw it too, and it pissed her off.

"Did he ever teach you to take people seriously?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"Only if they were worth it," Alysia retorted. Sakura ran at Alysia, swinging, seemingly randomly. Alysia however quickly figured out her pattern and placed a well aimed, powerful kick at Sakura's stomach. She hit, sending Sakura back. "Don't make me actually hit you, Sakura. I'd hate to hurt you."

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled. "Don't let her get to you!" Alysia punched Sakura the second she looked over at Naruto. Sakura hit the ground, spitting out blood.

"I'm your opponent. Pay attention only to me. Not your beloved Kyuubi. Or your beloved Tanuki." Sakura froze, and Alysia knew that she'd hit a crucial point. "So… It's true. You do love him."

"So?"

"And, now you won't deny it."

"You do too."

"Possibly, But this isn't about me. It's about you, Sakura. That's why you challenged me, Tsukada Alysia, to a duel like this. It's because you love him. How does it feel to know, that for the second time, the man you love doesn't love you back?"

"Shut up…"

"No. Hit me."

"Shut up."

"Only if you can defeat me." Sakura jumped up, her body shaking.

"I killed Sasori."

"You only defeated him with the help of the old woman. She gave you a new lease on life. How does it feel to be in debt to a dead person?"

"Shut up!"

"Make me." Sakura attacked. She never landed one hit on the elusive bee charmer. They jumped apart, and everyone noticed the small cuts all over Sakura's body, except her face. She was breathing heavily, whereas Alysia just stood, examining her nails of all things. Gaara caught the statement, "She really needs to take better care of these things…" before turning back to Sakura.

"You've already lost, Sakura. Give it up."

"No."

"Each of those cuts has enough poison to kill a young child. The amount of cuts you have will kill you if you keep moving.

"I'll be fine."

"Idiot, headstrong… stubborn. Girl, open your eyes. You can't defeat me yet. You don't know how to. No one does. That's why I'm still alive."

"Use your fire."

"No. I don't use that unless I don't have a choice. And I have a choice right now. You will see neither the bees, nor my fire. Besides, I don't want to kill you."

"Bull shit."

"Seriously, Sakura-san, I don't want to kill you. You're too useful, and I think that we could be friends."

"You wanted to kill Gaara!"

"No, I didn't. I just wanted the money. I'm a bounty hunter, Sakura. If it was possible, I'd have faked it, and all those people would still be alive."

"What?"

"I'm not a killer, Sakura-san." The voice was softer, gentler, more like the Alysia everyone had grown accustomed to in the past few weeks.

"Alysia, you've won. Sakura, give it up," Kakashi said. "You'll be dead if you continue."

"I want to see the fire," Gaara said. "And I want to see how she controls her bees."

"Bring me a prisoner then?"

"Will I do, onee-chan?" a low voice asked. Alysia spun around.

"Onii-san…" she murmured. "Takashi-onii-san!"

"The family is after you, onee-chan, why did you kill Toshiro-nii?"

"He came after me."

"Only because oka-sama wants to see you."

"She didn't before."

"You're alive; she is rejoicing that the true leader is alive. Toshiro-nii was sent to get you. But you killed him."

"How did he get into the village?" Kankuro asked gesturing towards Takashi.

"His element is wind. He turned into wind, like I turn into fire," Alysia explained.

"Toshiro-nii used water, but was barely able to control it," the new comer said. "Alysia, I can deflect any of your attacks."

"No, Takashi-nii, you can't."

"All of your taijutsu, yes, Alysia-nee, I can. Any bee attack, yes, I can. As for your fire? I can more than likely defeat that. My wind will blow it away."

"Wrong. My taijutsu is highly advanced, only a taijutsu master could defeat me with that. My gift with the bees will turn any bee attack you use against you. As for my fire? Wind will intensify it. Especially the pure oxygen wind you have." The taller man narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know all that?"

"The bee's told me, Takashi-nii. How do you think I knew who you were? Did you think I recognized you? How could I? I was seven when I was taken."

"And almost dead."

"Yeah. It looks like if I had been trained a bit, I would have been able to defend against the snake. If I had been shown a little compassion by all of you, a little love, I might have been able to stop him." The man grinned.

"How can we love a monster, Alysia? We did train you. Well, we trained part of you." Alysia's eyes widened then narrowed.

"So what if I'm a monster? It's really only part of me."

"Yura, show yourself."

"Show myself? Darling, I've been here the entire time. Alysia is far too gentle to talk to anyone like that. You shouldn't have made her hate you all so much. Otherwise, I wouldn't exist."

"But, Yura, you're the one we want. Not Alysia. You're the true, powerful genius of the Tsukada clan."

"I was created by the mind of a young child to escape the pain. I'm a separate personality."

"A stronger one, Yura, come home."

"Hell no! I kind of like this place. Deserts and fire get along very well, you know."

"Oka-sama wants to meet you, Yura."

"She's not my mother. Can you go? We have an audience who want an explanation for my existence, which only I can provide, because Alysia is barely conscious of me anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't been around since Orochimaru kidnapped us. I was created solely for the purpose of escaping the pain of the Tsukada clan. Not for any other reason. As soon as the family became involved again, I came back. That's ten years of no show, Takashi. Go away."

"Make me." The girl smiled.

"Fine." She made a sign with her hands, and then swung her arm out, an arc of silver flames aimed directly at Takashi. Takashi, in turn did the same, but wind shot out. As Yura had predicted, the wind made the flames burn hotter, and move faster, more direct at Takashi. Gaara turned his eyes to the girl and saw her arm out stretched, her fist clenched, and a small smile on her face. Right before the fire hit Takashi, she opened her hand, touching her index to her thumb. The fire encircled the man, but not touching him. "This fire is not hot; it is cold, bereft of color and heat. Go back to 'Oka-sama' and tell her that this is her fault, and that the Kazekage says—Kazekage-sama, War or no war?"

"I'd prefer to avoid war, but you are forbidden to leave the village."

"Tell 'Oka-sama' its war." Her fist clenched and the man disappeared. She dropped her arm. "Kazekage-sama, we need to talk about something very important."

"I think that you're right," Gaara said, looking at the girl carefully. There was no physical change, the voice was the same. The only change was the personality, the look in her eyes. "What happened to Alysia?"

"The girl is far too gentle and scared of her family to face them herself. If you love her, you'll have to get her to dispose of this personality. I can't keep coming to her rescue."

"Then why are you here?"

"It was shock that brought it on. Come on, Kazekage-sama. We should discuss this privately. There are too many ears here to hear." She smiled. Gaara nodded and turned, walking away from the group, Yura following. Sakura hit the ground, Naruto shouted. Yura and Gaara ignored both. They walked in silence, a small smile on Yura's face, Gaara watching the girl carefully, his arms crossed. "Kazekage-sama, what are you thinking?"

"Alysia calls me Gaara."

"Fine. Gaara, what are you thinking?"

"How were you created?"

"The child mind is a powerful thing when the child is terrified or left alone constantly. Because of the Tsukada clan ignoring her, or beating her, because of her illness, her mind created someone that could take the pain with no tears, no screams. Her fear of her family created me, and her hatred sustains and strengthens me. Without me, she would have cracked a long time ago. I saved her sanity, while allowing her to do what she needed as a shinobi without any personal regret."

"But her family didn't train her, I thought. Because she was too sick."

"She wasn't trained. I was. The disease was mainly in her head. It was all caused by her getting a lung infection, bronchitis, when she was two. Takashi told her she'd die because of it, and for some reason it stuck with her, infesting her mind, turning into a full out infection, turning her into a hypochondriac. In reality, she was perfectly healthy, just a slight brain malfunction."

"So…"

"She learned about her illness, and how she could bring it on at a single thought."

"What?"

"She was never actually sick. It was all a set up. Why do you think that she said that you weren't in love with her, only your idea of her? Alysia is tricky, crafty, a sly one that no one should fully trust. She enjoys playing head games."

"I don't understand." Yura looked at Gaara.

"You don't, do you?" Yura grabbed his arm and transported him to his office. "You'll want to sit down for this, Gaara."

"Why are you telling me all of this, won't Alysia be mad?"

"No. She wanted to tell you, but she's too much of a coward and doesn't know how to word things properly. Sit down." Gaara sat in his chair at his desk, Yura sitting across from him. "I'll start from the beginning. Alysia and Itsuka were planning on killing you. In Alysia's mind, that's still the plan, but her heart isn't in it anymore. Her heart is pleading to let you live. I've been trying to get her attention and tell her to not do it, but she's so bloody oblivious when it comes to herself. She doesn't even realize that she's head over heels in love with you. Her mind is still telling her that she's still in love in with Sasori, the dead puppet. And she is, but her heart wants you now, needs you to fill that area that was vacated by Sasori. Don't be jealous, Gaara."

"What?"

"You looked very annoyed and possessive there."

"I did?"

"You really do love her. It's kind of cute." Gaara glared at her. "Anyways, on with the explanation story." Yura took a deep breath. "It was Alysia's full intention to kill Sakura today. That's part of why I appeared."

"Because Sakura killed Sasori?"

"Yeah. Eye for an eye was what she thought. But she fought against me, hence why Sakura got hurt. She'll live though. I washed the neko-te of all the poison."

"I noticed there was not a single cut on her face. Why?"

"She's too pretty for her face to be marked." Gaara furrowed his brows.

* * * * *

"Sakura! Are you okay?" Naruto yelled running over to the collapsed girl. The pinkette sat up slowly, wincing at the cuts.

"They're not poisoned… She was bluffing!"

"Sakura, that wasn't Alysia. That was someone else," Kakashi said. "You couldn't land a single hit on her."

"I noticed. How the hell could she dodge every hit?"

"She has highly advanced taijutsu, extreme control over her fire, and her bees listen to her every single command. She's a formidable opponent. Not to mention that she seems to have a split personality who has complete control over every part of her."

"Split personality? I could fix that," Sakura said.

"I don't think that even Tsunade could fix that, Sakura. Only she can fix it. Besides, Alysia's other side, Yura seems to be more open and honest. I think that we should try and get information about the Akatsuki from her."

"That's actually a good idea, Kakashi."

* * * * *

"Her face is too pretty? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Gaara asked.

"I've always been a firm believer in not cutting a girl's face, even if she is a healer."

"How did you wash the neko-te if you appeared only today?"

"I appeared a couple weeks ago. When she saw Tsuki Momo, I appeared. Tsuki Momo might only be part of a distant branch, but Momo was one of her tormentors when she was a child. She is part of the reason I exist. When she saw Toshiro yesterday, she blacked out completely, so I had to support her and fight for her. In the back of our mind, was the sole thought, 'Destroy him; destroy them.' That's why she created me after all. As long as the Tsukada clan exists, I'll exist, unless she is able to conquer her fear of them, and of herself."

"Is there a way to defeat her?"

"Of course. Turn the bees on her. Any Tsukada clan member that can control bees, is also deathly allergic to them. You remember, right?"

"_That's impossible! Tsukada Alysia-sama was kidnapped! She's probably dead!" Tsuki kept laughing._

"_No. I'm not dead. I'm not who I should be, but I'm far from dead." Alysia smiled slightly. Gaara found the smile sadistic. "Momo-chan, don't you remember me, cousin?" Gaara noticed the bees gathering behind her. "I remember you. You hate bees. You're deathly allergic to them. Whereas I love them, so they love me. Did you forget that, Momo-chan?" The woman stared in shock._

"_Alysia-sama! It's not possible! You were a child!" Tsuki took a few steps back, her hands flying to her mouth._

"I remember," Gaara said. Yura nodded. "That was you, not Alysia." Yura nodded again.

"Alysia is a strong woman, but has the same personality traits of say, the crow or the coyote. Crafty, sly, enjoys mind games, and before she came here, she didn't care who she hurt as long as she got her way in the end. And she always does. Always will, even if she has to play the poor little sick girl card. Now you know that she was never actually sick. She hasn't been for many years. She won't die from being a hypochondriac, just make it seem that way."

"Who all know about it?"

"Nogi Ituska. She is fully aware of Alysia's plans."

"Nogi? Really?"

"Speaking of Sukey, she's here."

"She is?"

"Yes. She's here for blood."

"Blood?"

"Your blood. And Alysia's. Sukey doesn't like us. She thinks that we're too weak."

"We as in you and Alys, or me, you and Alys?"

"How's all of the above for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ituska made Alysia promise that she wouldn't let her feelings get in the way of her career. If Alysia chooses to not kill you, Itsuka will find a way to get Ame to wage war on Suna."

"So, I have to protect this village from your family, Itsuka and Ame."

"Yes. And we will help you."

"We?"

"Alysia and I."

"How?"

"If Alys blacks out, I'll wake up. If I black out, she'll come back."

"So?"

"Only the body will get tired. Not our mind."

"Won't that cause undue stress on the body?"

"Possible. But, you need us. We're the only ones who can tell you how to defeat the Tsukada clan. We're the only ones that can defeat Nogi Itsuka. And we're the only ones who can stop Ame from attacking."

"What are you saying, Yura?"

"Without me, Suna will wither like the red rose left alone in the face of your enemies. Of my enemies."

"Are you saying that Suna doesn't stand a chance?"

"Would you rather involve Konoha and risk two countries, Kazekage?"

"What do you suggest?"

"Let me go to Ame, and turn them against Itsuka. That will prevent them from attacking us here."

"We made a deal, Yura."

"No, you made a deal with Alysia. I only share her body."

"And her mind, and her DNA, and everything else about her."

She smirked. "Yeah." They were quiet. Gaara studied the girl before him. "What?"

"What?"

"You really love her, don't you?"

"I don't know."

"She came up with something along the lines of, 'You don't love me, you only love your idea of me' right?"

"Yeah."

"That's what Sasori told her when she said that she was in love with him. Only, he was right. She still doesn't really know what he meant, only how it made her feel. And she wanted you to feel the same way, because she loves you back, but is afraid of what she feels."

"Afraid?"

"She came here to kill you, Gaara. She ended up falling in love with you. That terrifies her."

"I don't understand."

"You're not well versed in the art of reading people are you?"

"What?"

"Didn't think so. When the time is right, claim her as your own."

"How?"

"I'll answer that later. She's waking up. Tata for now, Gaara-kun!" Yura walked over to him, kneeled before him and kissed him on the cheek, before collapsing in his lap.

"Yura? Alysia?"

"Gaara?" her voice whispered. "Who's Yura?"

"She's… you, Alysia."

* * *

**Me: Ahaha… That was a bit of a loop wasn't it… A little off, but somethings do make sense now. Remember from the first chapter:**

"_I never thought it would be that easy," the brunette murmured, slowing to a walk. The blond glanced at her warily, slowing to a walk as well. "The target is standing right there, waiting for us."_

"_I noticed. What should we do?"_

"_I'm hurt."_

"_What? No, you're not."_

"_Actually, I am. My lung illness, remember?"_

"_That's sick, Alys, not hurt."_

"_Okay, fine, that. Regardless, I can't breathe right now. So, I'm going to collapse, and you're going to carry me about twenty feet, then you're going to collapse from exhaustion. Or you can collapse first, and I'll carry your heavy ass."_

"_Go ahead."_

"_Okay." Alys grabbed her chest, where her heart would be. "Itsuka... I can't breathe." She collapsed into the sand._

"_Alys!" The blond ran back to her friend. "Alys? You're faking this right?" Alys was deathly pale, her breathing very labored "Alys? This isn't funny... Alys?!" Itsuka looked around frantically, then seeing the village was only about 30 feet from where they were. She slung Alys's arm around her shoulders and half carried, half dragged her about 20 feet then, suddenly collapsed as well. "Damn it... I can't make it." Her sight was blurry and she couldn't stay awake. She heard some shouts, then fell asleep, her arm still wrapped protectively around her friend._

***points up* That passage explains the illness and her control over it. Ha. Just so I don't get flamed for throwing in a totally random character. And Itsuka is in the next chapter.**

**Itsuka: It's about god damn time. How many chapters has it been?**

**Me: Uh… five.**

**Itsuka: That's right. Five damned chapters, and do I make an appearance? No. Only in the Disclaimer. **

**Me: You're kind of sounding like Hidan there, chimera-chan.**

**Itsuka: What did you just call me?**

**Me: Sukey… .;;;**

**Itsuka: No, you just called me 'chimera-chan'.**

**Me: No, I didn't.**

**Itsuka: Yes, you did.**

**Me: I did no such thing.**

**Itsuka: Whatever…**

**Me: Did you know that whatever is the most annoying term in the English language?**

**Itsuka: Your point?**

**Me: The other terms are 'it is what it is', 'anyway', and 'you know?' So the most annoying sentence in the world is "Whatever, it is what it is anyway, you know?"**

**Naruto: That is a pretty annoying sentence.**

**Me: I know, right?**

**Gaara: So is that one.**

**Me: I know.**


	8. Lose Yourself

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, ALYSIA TSUKADA, TAKASHI TSUKADA, ITSUKA NOGI AND YURA.**

Lose Yourself

Alysia stood on the walls of the the village. 'She's back then. Or still here. Why?'

_"Talking to me now, Alysia?"_

'Yura? What are you doing?'

_"Someone had to stop you from__ killing that girl."_

'Takashi?'

_"Alive. Not for much longer though."_

'What do you mean?'

_"Our fire burns through to the soul. It doesn't need to be hot. It attacks the chakra system. But you knew this."_

'Yes. So what's the next plan of action?'

_"That all depends on Gaara. He might allow us to go to Ame and tell them what happened, turn them on Itsuka."_

'And if he doesn't?'

_"Then we prepare for war."_

'I see...'

_"No you don't. You don't understand anything. You won't even admit your feelings for the red haired Kazekage."_ The voice sighed._ "Just be glad that Itsuka doesn't know about me. I can deal with her if you feel too weak to do it."_

"No, I'll do it."

"Do what, Alys? Kill the Kazekage?" A snide voice said. Alysia sighed.

"Hello, Sukey. What can I help the traitorous whore with now?"

"I'm a traitorous whore? You're the one who ran from Orochimaru and betrayed Sasuke. Now, you're betraying Akatsuki, and me."

"I saved your life by bringing you with me. They would have killed you. I only wanted to be free. As for the Akatsuki, I'm merely fulfilling a promise."

"And what promise is that?"

"To be free and fall in love who ever I wish."

"Who'd you make that stupid promise to?"

"My first precious person."

"The stupid puppet? Why are you so stupid."

"You owe me everything. You'd be dead by now if it wasn't for me. Our business is over."

"You're wrong. Zetsu. Did you hear that?"

"I did." The two sided plant man came out of the wall by Alysia. "Explain yourself, Alysia."

"What's there to explain?"

"There's only one way out of Akatsuki."

"No. There's two ways. I'm taking the second way. She'll be taking the first."

"What do you mean?"

"My allegiance was to Sasori, and he died four years ago. I only used Akatsuki as a cover for my business. I never gave up my part of the bounty to them. You knew that, Zetsu. So did Kakuzu before he died, and Hidan, and all the rest. I was just merely too valuable to destroy."

"Because you did work for us. But, you're right. We all knew."

"Also, Zetsu. You know how Itsuka signs letters?"

"I.C.N. Why?"

"Read this." Alysia pulled out the letter that Gaara had given to her.

"Dearest Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage of Sunagakure," The white side said. "I regret to inform you, once again, of the two bounty hunters that are presently after your life. They are two women. A blond, brown eyed stunner, and her more plain companion. They are already in Sunagakure. In fact, you have already met with both of them, are even taking care of them. I warn you that the plainer one is a tricky woman, known as either the Bee Charmer, or Death stalker She tends to seduce her victims, then betray them completely, usually ending their lives. Be wary of her. The blond is more stand offish and is simply called the Chimera. She is probably the more dangerous of the two considering she is not fully human. I've warned you twice now, dearest Kazekage, do not ignore me. I am merely looking out for you, because you seem to be too blind to see for yourself. Forever your faithful servant, I.C.N."

"It seems that the true traitor is the chimera," the black Zetsu said, glaring at Itsuka. The white Zetsu murmured an affirmative.

"What? How can you say that? I brought you here, to the traitor! She's the one fucking everything up! Everything!"

"So why send the Kazekage a message, Itsuka Nogi?" Alysia asked.

"To... To give you a challenge!" Itsuka's voice was desparate.

"To kill me."

"No."  
"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes! Dammit! Yes, I want him to kill you! You should have left me behind! I hated you because he chose you, for everything! You were his first choice immediately, and then after, unless you started to cough, he chose you. To train, to fight, for sex, for everything. You were the favourite. Then when you left, you made me go with you!"

"You could have stayed."

"He would have killed me!"

"What does it matter, Itsuka? You aren't supposed to exist. You are an abomination of nature."

"Don't remind me, charmer. That's all you can do. You can't even run a blade through a man who tried to rape you. You're too gentle. So you charm, then get me to do the dirty work."

"You never asked me to kill them."

"You were always too gentle! You wouldn't have done it!"

"Zetsu, are you hungry?"

"Yes actually," the black side said maliciously. He looked at Itsuka and Alysia. "Alysia, what do you get out of it?"

"I want out. I'll kill her, you can eat her. You then tell Pein and Madara that we're both dead. That we killed each other, and had asked you to dispose of the bodies. Here." She took off her ring. It was Sasori's originally. "Give this to Pein. I'm staying in Suna. I'll still help you track, if you need it, just call on me." She handed him the ring.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" white Zetsu asked, taking the ring, understanding why.

"Just make sure I'm alone when you call on me." Alysia turned and dodged the blade just in time, the blade just breaking the skin on her side. "Dammit Itsuka!"

"Don't go ahead and plan my future for me. Ame will avenge my death!"

"No, it won't," white Zetsu said. "It'll rejoice. None of us wanted you there. You annoy us all. Especially Sasuke and Madara. You'll taste good."

"Back off, cannibal. You won't get a piece of the body whether I'm dead or alive."

"We'll see about that!" Alysia yelled attacking.

"Hah!"

They traded blows, sword against skin. 'Yura, did you really wash the poison off of my neko-te and kakute?'

_"Yeah, you have a fresh bottle in your pocket."_

'Okay, good.'

"Pay attention!" Itsuka swung the blade in a wide arc. Alysia ducked under the blade and punched the chimera in the chest, pushing her back, the kakute piercing through to the skin. Alysia laughed, dancing back, pulling the bottle out and poured it on her gloves, her sai and her tessen. She spun, dodging the strike, and flung her arm out, a tessen in her hand, dripping with poison. A shallow cut appeared on Itsuka's neck. _"That's one, two more, she's down for the count."_

'Hush, Yura. You're not helping right now.' Alysia slipped under Itsuka's guard, landing two solid hits, sinking her kakute into Itsuka's sternum and abdomen. Itsuka screamed and lashed out with her claws, slicing through Alysia's shirt, leaving three scratches parallel to the scars from the bird-girl. "Turning into a cat now, Itsuka? Fitting isn't it. That you'll die the abomination that you always have been."

"Shut up! I'm not the one who faked being sick to get close to the Kazekage, then decided to fall in love with him!" Itsuka was furious.

"At least my love is pure, and not contaminated with the heat you go into."

"Pure? You? Nothing about you is pure. You think Orochimaru didn't experiment on you as well?"

"I know he did. But he didn't contaminate my DNA, or kill me, and take my DNA and fuse it with a cat, creating a new creature. A complete abomination."

"No, he mixed your DNA with that of his two favourites. Sasuke and Kimimaro, enabling you to actually use fire, and manipulate your bones. Remember when you attacked me with your own bones?"

"You're fucked. My DNA was not manipulated like that. I've always been able to use fire. And believe me, if I could manipulate my bones I never would have needed your help. No, the experiments that Orochimaru did on me were for training. He never touched my DNA, as it was already strong enough, Itsuka." _"You're wasting time, hit her again!"_

"Bullshit! No one was ever strong enough."

"Obviously I wasn't worth his bite, or his experiments. I was a child, Itsuka. One that was going to die anyways. He didn't want to waste precious time on me, because he knew that I would either just die, or prove the strongest. I would have killed you too, Itsuka. Never forget that!" _"Dammit, Alys, just finalize this! Kill her already!"_ Alysia ducked down from another swipe from Itsuka and jabbed upwards into Itsuka's stomach, digging her hand into the Chimera's abdomen. Itsuka coughed, blood spattering onto Alysia's skin. Alysia closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Sukey. You left me with no choice." Alys threw the dying girl to the ground.

"Bitch!" Itsuka spat. "I was going to die anyway, and you knew it."

"I know. I had to protect what was precious to me, though. The real Itsuka would have done the same, I'm sure." _"As if..."_ 'Shut it, Yura.'

"I hope this village rots. I will be avenged. Maybe... Maybe your family will finish the job for me..." Itsuka exhaled, dead. Alysia ground her teeth, then finally opened her eyes.

"Get rid of that, please, Zetsu. Before it contaminates the very ground."

"The poison?" Black Zetsu licked his lips.

"Wait awhile before eating her. Sorry, but it's the fastest way to deal with things. In an hour or so, the poison will be inactive and won't effect you."

"Keep his ring." White Zetsu said quietly. "You're still welcome to work with us. And I know it has more meaning to you."

"Hmm no... I need to let him go." She looked up at the sky. "I need to set him free." She slid her eyes to look at Zetsu. "You're the best tracker there is, Zetsu. But if you ever have need, call on me. I am excellent at sneaking."

"I'm well aware."

"Goodbye, Zetsu. Enjoy the Chimera. If you're stomach or whatever starts bugging you, take this." She handed him an vial. "It's the anti-venom. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a war to deal with."

"Ame will help you, if you ask. Consider it a last favour."

"Thank you, Zetsu. I will need it."

Gaara stood in his office, his hands clenched. He couldn't risk the village, but he couldn't let her leave. "Shit..." he muttered. There was a tentative knock at the door. "Enter." He kept his tone completely neutral. His sister, Temari slowly walked into the room.

"Gaara..." she started, then stopped.

"What is it?"

"Sakura is going to be fine. The cuts weren't poisoned."

"I'm aware. Alysia... well... Yura told me."

"What?"

"Split personality brought on by the Tsukada clan. It's difficult to explain."

"Where is she?"

"Alysia is gathering her thoughts." Gaara closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Temari, council me on something. I have two choices. Let her go to Amegakure and get help to defeat her family and explain what is going on, or end up fighting Ame, the Tsukada clan and her former partner, Itsuka Nogi."

"Only the clan, now, Gaara." Alysia walked into the office. Gaara's eyes flew open "Ame will not fight you, and has agreed to help me, and Itsuka Nogi is dead."

"What?"

"She was here, attacked me, and I killed her." Alysia smiled weakly. "A representative from Ame was with her, and took my side. They will help with my war. You do not need to. Sunagakure is safe, if you'll let me leave until this battle is done."

"You told your brother-"

"Yura told my brother that it was war. You do not need to be a part of my fight."

"It's too late. We are. The Tsukada clan is almost on our doorstep. Ame may not make it in time."

"I am aware."

"Then you know my answer, Alysia. This has become my war as well." Gaara straightened his back and relaxed his hands, smiling ever so slightly at Alysia. "I would fight for you no matter what. I will not lose you to yourself again. And I will not lose you to those who do not deserve you. You are a member of this village, and you will be protected as one of our own. Is that understood, Alysia Tsukada?"

Alysia smiled. "Yes, Kazekage." She bowed to him. "It is a honour to have you fight at my side, Gaara-kun." She straightened. "Lets do this then."

**Me: Well.. Hello again. .;; I'm alive and found this old fic, and figured that I should finish it. Two more chapters. Next one will be longer, and will be updated hopefully by the end of the week. Two years was waaaaay too long for you to wait. I wonder if you're all still there. Enjoy!**


End file.
